


Weather Witch

by athena_crikey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Asahi's a huge wimp, Bullying, Drama, Expectations, First Love, Friendship, Gender Roles, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Magical Realism, Noya just loves him so fucking much, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, best team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena_crikey/pseuds/athena_crikey
Summary: “Nishinoya… do you really think it’d be so bad? To be a Weather Witch?” Asahi sounds worried,looksworried.“Why, you think it’s some girl you’ve got a crush on?” asks Yuu, lightly, although they’ve never discussed Asahi’s romantic interests before.Asahi shakes his head. “No. I just… I think it would be horrible to suddenly be told that your future’s been laid out for you, and everyone will be expecting great things of you. What if you just wanted to do something quiet and meaningless?”OR: In which Asahi can control the weather but not society's expectations about it, and Yuu just wants him to be okay.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 155





	1. The Witchfinder

The Witchfinder arrives in late April in the middle of lunch break. It’s the black felt hat that gives him away; that, and the black leather case he carries. 

Yuu’s sitting on a concrete wall at the edge of the schoolyard eating his lunch with Ryuu when the Witchfinder arrives. “Looks like it’s the day of reckoning for the third years,” he remarks, taking a bite out of his yakisoba bread. “I dunno, if I was a Harvest Smith I think I’d change my name and move to Hokkaido. As soon as they find you, that’s it. Your life is over. All there is from then on is making shit bloom and sprout and ripen. Gross.”

“You’d be popular,” points out Ryuu, emphasizing his statement with a bob of his chopsticks.

“Yeah, with hicks from the sticks. I don’t need to be worshipped by a bunch of farmers. I need to be worshipped by cute girls.”

“What if Kiyoko-san’s a Weather Witch?”

Yuu shakes his head decidedly. “Nah. All the times she’s slapped me, it never once rained or hailed or thundered. Didn’t even cloud over. I’d _know_ , man.”

“I dunno – we’ve had some freakish weather here lately. Remember last month’s endless downpour? All the hanami were cancelled, and that never happens.”

Yuu shrugs. “So long as it’s not Kiyoko-san, I don’t give a shit. She deserves better than becoming some rice paddy’s watering system.”

Ryuu kicks back his legs and nearly tips off the wall. Yuu gives him a smack that sends him tumbling the rest of the way, laughing, and the two of them start wrestling. 

The Witchfinder is forgotten.

  
***

Yuu’s sitting in class staring out at the grey sky wishing that time would speed up so he could get the hell out of History and start practice. Sensei’s droning on about the Warring States Period, but all he can think about is digging up some balls for Asahi to spike. Since the ace’s recent return to the team – _their_ recent return to the team – he’s been more focused, more committed. As if trying to make up for lost time. He’s been blowing balls straight past the first years’ blocks, balls Yuu saved for him.

Each time he does it, Yuu feels a brief burst of adrenaline, a speeding of his heart. A kind of satisfaction that nothing else in his life gives him; he craves it. Before Asahi ditched the team, Yuu had considered himself a volleyball addict. Now he knows that volleyball with and without Asahi are two completely different drugs, and only one of them feeds his need. 

Without warning, the clouds darken suddenly, turning from dove-grey to dark charcoal. Lightning flashes in the sky, once, twice, three times. Then the hail starts. 

Even Sensei pauses, the class breaking into heated chatter. Ryuu leans over. “Looks like they found one,” he says. “A Weather Witch.”

“Looks like she didn’t want to be found,” replies Yuu, watching as hail the size of ping pong balls rains down from the sky.

  
***

The rumour has saturated the entire school by the time end of day rolls around. Theories, ideas, and outright accusations are flying among the third-years. Daichi and Suga look haggard when they show up (late) for practice, having had to escort the third-year volleyball girls to their practice to keep them from being harassed. Asahi is quieter than usual, apparently trying to fade into the background amidst the virulent speculation.

It’s still raining outside. 

Weather Witches are rare. There are only a couple in the prefecture, coveted by the local government and worshipped by the locals. They can ease droughts and soften typhoons, can protect valuable crops and buildings from weather damage. Yuu’s never even seen one in person, although occasionally they make appearances on Miyagi’s local TV channel. It’s an automatic ticket to fame, but also a heavy burden. Weather Witches’ futures are decided for them from the day they’re found, their autonomy forfeit. 

“Who cares who it is?” asks Hinata, naively, as they stretch. “We hardly grow anything – Sensei said less than 1% of the… the… GPP comes from farming. Maybe it mattered in the olden days, but today? Big whoop.”

“GDP,” corrects Suga, smiling. “And while you’re not wrong about Japan’s agriculture, in today’s world it might be more important than ever. With climate change affecting us all, people who can control the weather – even only a small portion of it – are very important.”

Hinata tilts his head to the side like an owl. “Hmm.”

“Whoever it is, they’re lucky,” proclaims Ryuu, pinwheeling his arms. “Fortune, fame, they’ve got it made. They’ll be on TV, have an awesome house and a car to take them around, and they’ll be pampered by the local government. They’re set for life.”

“What if they don’t want a life of doing nothing but make it rain?” asks Asahi, softly. 

“Sounds like a pretty cushy job,” replies Ryuu. 

Asahi turns to Daichi. “What if it were Michimiya? She wouldn’t be able to play volleyball anymore. Wouldn’t be able to go to university.”

Daichi bends low over his outstretched leg. “I don’t think it’s as simple as Tanaka makes it sound. But I also think it’s a great opportunity to help people.”

“I’m with Asahi,” says Yuu firmly. “It would suck. You’d lose your club activities, and no one would ever leave you alone, and all people would see in you would be a switch to turn the rain on or off. Shitty.” 

For some reason, Asahi doesn’t look happy at the support.

  
***

Yuu walks home with Asahi after the club lets out. It’s still raining but it’s a short walk to his house and he doesn’t mind the cool dampness after the heat of practice. Asahi doesn’t seem to notice it at all.

“Nishinoya… do you really think it’d be so bad? To be a Weather Witch?” Asahi sounds worried, _looks_ worried. 

“Why, you think it’s some girl you’ve got a crush on?” asks Yuu, lightly, although they’ve never discussed Asahi’s romantic interests before. 

Asahi shakes his head. “No. I just… I think it would be horrible to suddenly be told that your future’s been laid out for you, and everyone will be expecting great things of you. What if you just wanted to do something quiet and meaningless?”

Yuu pulls a hand through his hair; the gel’s washing out with the rain, his hair losing its volume. “Well yeah, I guess it would be shitty for _you_ , Asahi-san. For such a big, strong guy you’ve got a heart like glass. But whoever it is isn’t you – maybe they want this. Maybe it’s like Daichi-san said: a great opportunity.”

“I think the hail probably made their feelings pretty clear,” says Asahi morosely. 

“Dude, you’re really caught up in this, huh? Look – some people get stuck with shitty lots. So they can either accept it, or they can tell the world to screw off. If someone tells me next year that I’m a goddamn Harvest Smith, that’s what I’ll be telling them. I’m going pro with volleyball – I’m not ripening fucking fruit for a living.”

Asahi sighs. “You make it sound so easy.”

“I’m in control of my life. Not fate, or the Witchfinder, or the prefecture. And so are you, Asahi-san.” He bumps the ace’s arm with his elbow. “So don’t get so down about this girl, whoever she is. Let’s hope it’ll be sunny tomorrow, and that we’ll have an awesome morning practice!”

“Yeah. Right,” says Asahi, sounding a little pained. But then they’re at Yuu’s house and it’s time to split up.

“See ya tomorrow, Asahi-san!”

  
***

The next day, it rains.

Yuu’s already mostly forgotten about his conversation with Asahi the day before, is holding an umbrella as he waits for the ace to hove into view from around the corner. 

When Asahi finally does arrive he looks pale and tousled, as though he hadn’t slept the night before. His hair, tied up in its usual bun, is messier than usual, his jawline more stubbled. Clearly he didn’t bother with brushing or shaving this morning.

“Dude, you look rough. Late night?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t sleep.”

“Too much studying. I’ve been telling you – you need to take it easy.”

Asahi sighs. “Maybe you’re right. How important are grades, really?”

Yuu stops, staring. “Hey – are you okay? You don’t have a fever, do you?” He reaches up and presses the back of his hand against Asahi’s face. Asahi reddens and backs away. 

“What? No… no.”

“’Cause you’ve _always_ lived for grades. Well. And volleyball. I thought you wanted to go to uni. Like, seriously wanted to. You’re in one of the fast-track classes, aren’t you?”

“Yes, but…”

“But what? You kick ass at schoolwork. I know, because it kicks my ass. The hunted recognize the hunter, Asahi-san.”

Asahi colours further. “I’m no hunter.”

“You’re our ace. That makes you our number-one carnivore.” He starts walking again, balancing the end of his umbrella on the upturned palm of his hand. 

“If I wasn’t there, there would be a new ace,” says Asahi, slowly. 

Yuu snorts. “Yeah, who? Daichi-san’s our all-around man, and Suga-san’s busy being setter and mothering the first-years. Ryuu? I guess maybe… he’s got the guts. But you’re more reliable. It really has to be you, Asahi-san,” concludes Yuu, smiling up at him.

Asahi gives him a sick look, and Yuu feels the smile slip off his face. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Sorry, Nishinoya. I’m just a bit preoccupied today. Let’s talk about something else.”

“Okay… Hey, did you hear WANDS’ new single? Pretty catchy, my sister was listening to it, and…”

They continue their walk to school, Yuu blathering on and Asahi nodding. 

He wonders why, exactly, they’re both trying so hard to fake normalcy.

  
***

On the court it’s impossible to hide preoccupation, and Asahi’s is noticed by everyone. Yuu does his best to pull their attention, chattering and cheering and rolling loudly across the floor to dig balls when the opportunity presents itself, but it’s not enough.

“Asahi,” says Daichi, halfway through practice after the ace has spiked another ball out of bounds. “Your head’s not in the game.”

Anyone else would have protested, would have fought back. Asahi, big softie that he is, just hangs his head and admits that yes, he’s distracted. 

Yuu pushes into him from the side, causing him to stutter to a stop. “He’s just tired,” says Yuu. “Too much studying. You third-years need to chill out and live a little.”

“Alright Nishinoya,” replies Daichi suppressively, eyebrow twitching, while Suga sniggers behind his hand. “Thanks for the opinion.”

“We can work on receives – even off-form, you can’t throw anything at me that I can’t receive, Asahi-san.” Yuu flexes his bicep, grinning. Asahi swallows.

“Yes. Alright. Thanks.”

Daichi sighs. “Fine. Do that. But try to be more with it this afternoon; Coach is coming in.”

“Okay,” says Asahi mildly, trailing after Yuu to cross the court and start practicing spikes and receives. 

They stand some four meters apart, passing the ball back and forth. Asahi’s frowning with concentration, but his play is uneven. He makes some strong spikes and misses some easy tosses. 

“You gonna tell me what’s really up?” asks Yuu, confident the rest of the team is too busy with their practice match to be listening in.

“I told you – just tired,” says Asahi. Even flushed from practice he looks it, bags under his eyes, face clawed. He half-spikes, half-swats the ball. 

Yuu bumps it back to him. “Okay. But if you want to tell me what’s really bugging you, I’m here.”

Asahi sighs and wipes a hand across his face, sweat glistening on his skin. “Thanks Nishinoya. I appreciate it.”

  
***

Yuu’s been looking out for Asahi since start of his first year. Which really is kind of weird, since as his upperclassman Asahi should have been looking after him.

Or at least, that’s what anyone who didn’t know him would think. Anyone who _does_ know Asahi knows that he’s a tormented bundle of nerves in a giant’s body, that regular life is sometimes enough to give him a stress aneurism, and that he badly needs someone to look after him.

Thus, Yuu. When they first met, Yuu had been astounded by Asahi’s size and skill – his serves and his spikes had been wicked, even in second year. But then Yuu’d seen him bawled out by some of the third-years, had seen the way he had crumbled like a card house under their criticism. And, for some reason although Yuu’s seen plenty of boys taken down a peg or ten by their senpai, it _hurt_. Because Asahi didn’t deserve it. Asahi was big and smart and kind and _never_ did wrong, not intentionally. Because Asahi was the team’s ace, and sabotaging your own ace is dumb and pathetic. 

And, because Asahi was the sweetest guy Yuu had ever met, and he never wanted to see that stupidly handsome face fall. 

Yuu likes girls. He _loves_ Kiyoko-san, would _die_ for Kiyoko-san. But he likes Asahi too. Likes his big strong hands and thick toned thighs and his ridiculous brown doe eyes. Likes the way Asahi looks at him like Yuu _matters_ when the rest of the school just thinks of him as a bombastic joker. 

It’s not a big deal. Sometime soon they’ll both get girlfriends and this will all have been a phase and he’ll move on with his life. 

For now, though, he looks out for Asahi.

  
***

Rumours are still persisting about the Weather Witch. They come to a head, the school about to boil over with gossip, when an assembly is announced for the last period of the day.

The rain intensifies notably. 

“Guess whoever it is isn’t looking forward to it,” says Yuu, glancing out the window. The world is nearly white with cording rain, the dirt field turned to mud. “Sucks to be the baseball team.”

“They had it coming,” says Ryuu darkly, eternally trying to found a rivalry between the various clubs.

  
***

They flock into the gym and line up by their classes, their teachers admonishing them to stand up straight and fix their jacket collars. Yuu cranes his neck to see over the taller first-years at the front of the gym.

On the stage the principal and vice-principal are standing with the home-room teacher from class 3-2, a microphone in front of them. When the last of the third-years finish filing in, the principal steps up to the mic. The students straighten and bow with precision, and he begins.

“Ahem. As you know, yesterday the Witchfinder visited Karasuno High School. I am pleased to announce that for the first time in the history of our mighty school, we have produced an Elemental.”

The rain is hammering down on the roof so loud that it’s hard to hear his words. Yuu looks up, frowning. Several other students nearby are whispering about it. 

“As you all know, this is a fantastic honour. The name of Karasuno High School will go down in history, will long be remembered for this feat. In one swoop we have achieved what so many never have and never will. Be proud of your school! Moritsune-sensei, would you like to make the announcement?” face red, he surrenders the floor to the home-room teacher, who steps up.

“I would like to ask for your compassion and understanding for the person I am about to announce. This is a difficult time, and a difficult truth to discover about oneself. Please try to put yourself in their shoes.”

Now the whispering is getting louder. The vice-principle clears his throat and it dies down.

“Our Elemental is 3-2 member Azumane Asahi.”

Yuu feels his jaw drop. Beside him Ryuu is looking at him saying something, but he can’t hear it. The rain on the roof turns to hail, thundering down on metal and drowning out conversation. 

At the back of the gym the door is thrown open with a crash, and Asahi disappears out into the white world beyond. Yuu makes to go after him and his sleeve is caught by Ryuu. “We’re still in assembly, man. Cool it.”

“Let _go_ – didn’t you hear? It’s Asahi-san!” He struggles against Ryuu; the taller boy slips his arms under Yuu’s and lifts him, holding him while he fights. “ _Leggo_ , Ryuu!”

The nearby students are backing up to give them space, eyeing them warily. All around them students are jabbering to each other, their words filling all the space in the gym:

_But he’s a guy!_

_How can a boy be a Weather Witch?_

_Maybe there’s a mistake?_

_Wow, listen to that hail!_

Yuu calms down, ceasing to protest, and Ryuu releases him. “He must be _sick_ with horror,” says Yuu. His own stomach feels like it’s sunk into his shoes; he’s cold, nearly shivering. His heart hurts. 

“I don’t get this at all,” says Ryuu.

“Me neither. But that doesn’t matter. What matters is him.”

At the front of the gym the principal is shouting for the teachers to take their students back to their classrooms. As they file out of the gym Yuu slips away. 

He’s gotta find Asahi.

  
***

The hail has backed off to plain rain, but a strong wind has sprung up, trees blowing from side to side, water sluicing its way down Yuu’s face and into the open collar of his jacket. He checks the club room first – no – then the volleyball gym, the bathrooms and the nurse’s room.

They’re all empty. 

He stops in the middle of the hall and pulls out his cellphone and texts Asahi: _Hey man u ok? Cn we talk? I wanna help_

Maybe Asahi’s gone home. Hell, he would have gone home. He wouldn’t have come in at all.

Asahi’s sick look from that morning looms into Yuu’s thoughts, he curses and kicks the wall. “Fuck!”

  
***

He goes to practice that afternoon on the outside chance that Asahi will be there.

He’s not.

The rest of the guys are standing in the gym when he arrives; they all swivel to see who’s entered. They’re all waiting for the ace too. He sees the disappointment on their faces when they recognize Yuu.

“I’m gonna find him,” says Yuu, turning to leave. 

“Bring him back when you do,” replies Suga. “So he can know he’s not alone.”


	2. Whirlwind

Asahi lives a 30 minute bus-ride away, his stop just past Yuu’s house. Yuu walks there, waits in the rain for the bus to come (it’s late), and then has to stand in the press of damp students also going home. 

The rain starts lightening up the further he gets from school so he knows he’s going the wrong way. But he still has to check. 

Asahi’s house is a pleasant old-fashioned one at the base of a steep mountain that had been blasted away to make room for it. Yuu’s been over to study and watch volleyball games and fool around. There’s a small garden in the back with a retaining wall that Asahi practices bumping against, and a persimmon tree that has sweet fruit in winter. 

Yuu goes right up and rings the doorbell, waiting for Asahi’s mother to answer but praying for the ace to answer. 

The door opens and his prayers go unanswered: it’s Asahi’s mother, looking tired. “Nishinoya-kun?”

“I’m looking for Asahi-san,” he says, aware of how bedraggled he looks, half-wet, his hair a mess and his clothes rumpled. 

“He hasn’t come home yet – isn’t he at practice?”

Yuu swallows. “No. They announced… it. At the end of school.”

Her face darkens. “They told Asahi it would be his choice.”

“Well, I don’t think it was. The principal was eating it up. I think the glory went to his head. Asahi-san ran out – I’ve been looking for him since.”

She steps back. “You should come in and wait for him. I’ll try phoning.”

“Thanks.” He comes in and toes off his shoes, padding into the warm house after her and taking a seat on the living room floor. He digs out his own phone and checks it: no messages. 

He hears Azumane-san leaving a message for Asahi – clearly he’s not picking up. She sounds worried. And sad. 

Yuu drops his head to bump into the table. This is a disaster. Of all the people who could be thrust into the limelight, why did it have to be Asahi? And as a Weather Witch? That’s a girl’s gig. 

“Nishinoya-kun?”

He snaps up, head spinning, and sees Azumane-san standing at the door with a glass of cold tea and a manju on a plate. “Please. Have a snack.” She comes in and puts them on the table.

“Um. Azumane-san…”

She smiles weakly. “It’s about Asahi, isn’t it?”

“It’s just… I’ve only ever heard of Weather Witches being girls. Witches, you know?”

Her fingers pleat and unpleat the edge of the apron she’s wearing. Nervous, like Asahi. “I know. I thought so too. But apparently there’s a very small number who aren’t. About 2 percent, so small no one really hears about them.”

“Well they should do a better job publicising it, then! Everyone’s gonna thing Asahi-san’s some kind of freak – it’s totally unfair that he should have to suffer because we’re all misinformed!” He sees her face freeze, and pauses. “Um. Sorry – maybe that was too harsh – I don’t mean people necessarily _will_ think that…” 

She sighs. “No. I agree. And Asahi is perfectly aware as well. That’s why he didn’t want anyone to find out.”

“What’s he going to do? About school?” About _volleyball_ , he wants to ask, but chokes the words down. 

“I’m not sure. He only went because he didn’t want to miss practice anymore. I think right now, volleyball is probably the one normal thing left in his life. That is, if the rest of the team isn’t…”

“All we want is for Asahi-san to come back!” says Yuu, immediately. “No one cares if he’s an Elemental. He’s our ace.” 

_If I wasn’t there, there would be a new ace_ , Asahi had said only that morning. “He _is_ coming back. Isn’t he?” 

Azumane-san’s face drops. “I hope so. I’ve tried to encourage him to. But he’s very convinced that there’s only one path for his life from now on. One that doesn’t include volleyball.”

Yuu stands, food forgotten. “I’ll find him, Azumane-san. And I’ll make him come back.”

  
***

He takes the bus back to school, the rain becoming heavier as they approach. Yuu checks his phone before getting off: still no texts. He considers texting Ryuu to ask if Asahi’s come back, but none of the team will be checking texts during practice. And besides, he highly doubts Asahi has.

In hindsight, Asahi had seemed so empty this morning. So sure that whatever his future might hold, it wasn’t going to be what he wanted. Wasn’t going to include volleyball. 

Yuu walks back to school quickly, nearly jogging. Asahi has to be around here somewhere – if he can just…

“Witch!” shouts a loud, taunting voice. “Weather Witch, girly bitch!” 

“You’ll make someone a lovely, beautiful wife Azumane – you can lick his dick _and_ water his plants!” 

Yuu breaks into a run, speeding around the tall fence at the front of the schoolyard to find two third-years shoving at Asahi. Neither is as tall or as broad-shouldered as the ace, but he’s not fighting back, is in fact cowering. The rain is pouring down but none of them seem to notice it. 

“Now we know why you wear your hair long – why don’t you let it down, Azumane? I bet you want to shake it out.”

“Fuck off!” shouts Yuu, leaping into the fray and shoving himself in between the two bullies and Asahi. “Back the fuck off or I’ll rip you a new one!”

“Oh ho, he already _has_ a boyfriend!”

“Dating a younger man? You must want it bad Azumane.” 

Yuu throws the first punch. He exercises a minimum of four hours a day, six days a week. Dives into the floor, runs several kilometers, and receives spikes and serves with his forearms. He is _strong_. The punch connects and floors the third-year; the second one abruptly gets serious. He shoves Yuu back and, when Yuu stumbles, kicks his legs out from under him. Yuu falls and lands on his ass in the mud; an instant later the third-year is on him, holding his shirt and punching his face. 

Hail lashes his skin, propelled by the strongest wind Yuu’s ever felt. It rips the third-year away from him, sends him skidding off several meters in the opposite direction. In the school the windows rattle, nearby a tree creaks alarmingly, bending lower and lower as the winds rip into it. 

Yuu looks up and sees Asahi standing at the centre of a whirlwind. His bun has been torn out, his hair flying around his face. His hands are fisted by his side, his legs spread. His eyes are very dark. 

The bullies are grabbing onto the fence to keep from being pulled away as hail tears into their exposed skin leaving red marks, the wind throwing it like daggers. Their faces are white and terrified. 

“ _Asahi-san!_ ” shouts Yuu, trying to get to his feet. “Stop it! That’s enough – stop it!” 

Asahi doesn’t seem to hear him. Yuu, fighting to stand, fighting to _breathe_ manages to find his feet and forges forward, working to put one foot in front of the other as hail rips at his skin, stinging. 

He reaches out and grabs Asahi, fisting his hands in the ace’s jacket as somewhere in the distance metal whines and glass rattles. “ _Asahi-san! Stop! Please!_ ”

Asahi looks down and blinks. An instant later the hail simply falls out of the sky, the wind dropping to nothing. He reaches out and presses a thumb to Yuu’s stinging face. It comes away bloody. “I did that,” he says, in dull shock. Then his eyes widen with horror and he takes a step back. “I –”

For an instant they stare at each other, Yuu’s face craned upwards, Asahi’s hands a hair’s breadth away from cradling it. Then, because he can see the angst flooding Asahi’s features:

“Those _fuckers_ over there did it,” snarls Yuu, pointing at the two bullies now sprinting away for their lives in the lightening rain. “Don’t even _think_ about blaming yourself.”

“Nishinoya…”

“I wanna make this clear right now, Asahi-san: I don’t give a flying fuck what you are. Weather Witch? Fine. You’re still the biggest, smartest, _kindest_ guy I know. And you’re still our ace. Nothing else matters.”

Asahi stares down at him, eyes sad now. “It does matter, Nishinoya. No one’s going to look at me the same way after this. And even if they did… I’m already getting letters from the prefectural government about special training, about attending classes in Tokyo. I’ll never be able to do that and keep up my club activities. I can’t still be the ace.”

“Fuck ‘em,” declares Yuu brashly. “They don’t get to decide your life for you. Tell them you’re not going!”

“It’s the _government_. They… actually do get to decide that. I’m a commodity now. Their commodity.”

“Don’t say it like you’re some kind of property. You’re still a student – you’re still _human_. Give me the letters and I’ll reply to the bastards.” He grins to let Asahi know that he’s joking – partially. 

Asahi gives a wan smile. “Thanks. But I think I have to figure this out myself.”

“Why?” asks Yuu, bluntly. “I’m here for you – I’ve always been here for you. And it seems like you need help now more than ever.”

Asahi sighs.

“You know I’m right,” continues Yuu. “So let’s go talk it over. Maybe someplace less wet, if you can’t stop it raining.”

Asahi cringes guiltily. “Sorry. It’s just… I can’t seem to brighten up.”

“Hey, you just found out you can control it at all yesterday. Crush those expectations, man!” He grabs Asahi’s wrist and tugs him out of the schoolyard and down the street. 

They end up in a burger joint a few blocks away. By this time students with no club activities are long gone and those with them are in the middle of them, so the restaurant’s mostly empty. Yuu orders for both of them, Asahi hanging back and putting his hair up again, pays and carries the tray over to their booth. “My treat. C’mon. Bet you haven’t been eating a lot lately.”

“Not since yesterday, no,” agrees Asahi, picking up his burger and taking a bite. He licks a glob of mayo off his lip; Yuu watches closely, face hot. He takes a long swig of his cold soda, then puts his hands down on the table with a smack of the plastic surface. 

“Alright then. Tell me all about it,” says Yuu.

“I guess, looking back on it, maybe I should have noticed something. It rained for nearly a straight month after we lost to Date Tech; even the weather station said it was a new record. And there have been other times – that snowfall last fall when we didn’t advance at the Prefecturals, and the day I got my winter exams back and aced them it was 20 degrees in February.”

“You,” puts in Yuu, as an aside, “are a _huge nerd_. But go on.”

Asahi grins nervously. “Anyway, maybe I should have noticed something, but I didn’t. I’ve never been able to grow anything, so I wasn’t worried about being a Harvest Smith. I went into the interview with the Witchfinder thinking that nothing would change. And then… everything did. For the worse.”

“What did he say?”

“He was really surprised. He said boys are hardly ever Weather Witches – just like girls are hardly ever Harvest Smiths. It happens so rarely most people don’t even know it _can_ happen.”

“Yeah,” says Yuu, quietly. 

“He asked me a bunch of questions about if any weird weather stuff had ever happened, and I told him about the month of rain. He said that meant I’d already manifested, and that I’d have an easier time in training but that it was even more important that I _get_ training.”

“Okay. I can understand that,” says Yuu, whose face is still stinging mildly from the hail. 

Asahi takes another bite of his burger. He takes big bites; the burger’s already almost half gone. He must be hungry; Yuu’s suddenly glad he had the idea of coming here. 

“And then he said he had to notify the prefecture, and the principal, and my parents. I asked him not to. I actually kind of begged him not to,” admits Asahi, looking at the table. “But apparently it’s a regulation. My mom was really surprised, but okay. Dad was… not.”

Asahi’s dad is an architect at a local firm; he works long hours and spends even more time out drinking after work. He’s a small man who is vocally proud to have an immense son and vocally ashamed to have one as quiet and introverted as Asahi. 

“Shit man. I’m sorry.”

Asahi is still studying the table; he unfolds and refolds a napkin on its smooth surface. “He says it’s for girls and queers. He says if I go through with it I’d better be ready to move to Tokyo because he doesn’t want his son the Weather Witch in his house.” 

Yuu takes a deep breath, because otherwise he thinks he may get evicted from the premises for profanity. “Okay,” he says slowly, forcing calm through his veins like injections of ice water. “So I think you should come and stay with me for a while. Because seriously, fuck that noise.”

Asahi looks up; his eyes are liquid. “I can’t just run away from this, Nishinoya. This is _my life_ from now on. Every person I meet, every time someone finds out what I am, that’s what they’re going to think. Just like those bullies. Just like my dad. ”

Acting on instinct, Yuu reaches across the table and grabs Asahi’s hands. His are tiny over the ace’s, his narrow fingers lacing through Asahi’s strong ones. “Not everyone thinks that. Not everyone is like that. The whole team wants you to come back – they don’t give a shit about this, they just want you to be okay. _I_ just want you to be okay.”

“Right now,” says Asahi, shakily, “I’m really not sure that I am.”

Yuu tightens his hands. “We’ll find a way. We’ll make it okay. We’ll forge you documents and move to America if we have to!”

Asahi gives a watery smile. “English is your worst subject, Nishinoya.”

“Well, Okinawa then. Somewhere sunny and a long way away from here.” _From your dick of a dad and our asshole of a principal_ , he thinks. 

“It’s a nice dream,” says Asahi, softly. For an instant his fingers tighten on Yuu’s; Yuu feels his face warming. 

“So tell me about these letters from the Prefecture. And Tokyo,” he says, to distract himself. “What are we going to do about them?”

“They want me to quit all club activities and begin training after school. As soon as I graduate I start training full-time. Two years from now, I would start work.”

“Is that what you want to do?” asks Yuu.

“Of course not. I mean, Daichi and Suga are right – it’s important work. More and more important, these days. But I wanted to go to university. And stay on the team until we win Nationals.”

“Right. So we just need to make that happen.”

“Just?”

Yuu nods. “Just!”

Asahi gives a tiny, crooked smile, then pulls his hands away from Yuu. “I’ve got to go to the bathroom.” He stands, shuffling awkwardly out from the booth and heading to the back of the restaurant.

Yuu spends the time wracking his brains for a solution to this. _Don’t tell a fucking soul_ would have been the obvious one, but the principal blew that sky-high. Everything he can think of involves somehow changing the past, and while Asahi apparently can control nature he doubts very much that he can control time. 

It’s just as Asahi’s returning that Yuu has a brainwave. He stands, waving at Asahi. “Oi! I know – we need to get someone on our side. Someone who can do something, who _will_ do something.”

Asahi frowns. “Like who?”

Yuu gives him the peace sign. “Take-chan!”

  
***

When they reach the teachers’ room Yuu throws the door open dramatically, Asahi cringing beside him. He breezes in past the third-year teachers’ desks and to the second-year teachers. Takeda’s is against the windows. He, like the rest of the teachers, stares as Yuu approaches dragging Asahi.

“Take-chan! We need help!”

“Shouldn’t you be at practice?” asks Takeda, using his hands to try to shush Yuu. Yuu ignores this.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but this is more important than practice.” 

At this Takeda straightens, suddenly very serious. “Okay. Here.” He pulls over two empty chairs from his absent neighbours’ desks. “What is it? And what happened to your face?”

“I ran into a door – never mind about that.” Yuu glances at Asahi, who is staring at the floor. He sighs. “It’s Asahi-san. You heard the news this afternoon?”

“It was announced to the teachers yesterday,” says Takeda. “I didn’t want to say anything in case… I thought it might not be welcome news.”

“Yeah. It’s not. Not to anyone, really. We’ve got some personal shit to work through with Asahi-san’s family, but I don’t know if you can help with that. What you _can_ help with is stopping the Prefecture make him quit volleyball and give up on university.”

Takeda’s face freezes. “Pardon?”

“He’s getting these letters. Already. The Prefecture wants him to quit all club activities and start training part-time now, full-time when he graduates.”

Takeda glances outside; rain is still lashing against the windows. “Don’t you think training might be a good idea?” he asks, carefully. Asahi winces and Yuu, after glancing at him, rattles on.

“Yeah, sure – some training would be great! But quit club? We’re going to Nationals this year for sure, Sensei – and Asahi-san’s our ace. There’s no way we’re going without him.” _No way I’M going without him_ , he knows. 

“I see. Is this what you feel, Azumane-kun?”

Asahi looks up and swallows once. Then nods. “I don’t want to quit club. And I want to go to university.”

“You know that there are powerful expectations placed on Elementals. Expectations that they will serve the public good.”

“He can do that after he gets an education, can’t he?” argues Yuu.

“He will be expected to work controlling the weather, Nishinoya-kun. Many would ask what the purpose of that education would be – it won’t contribute to his career.”

“It’s what he _wants_ ,” insists Yuu stubbornly, crossing his arms. “The government can’t make him give up on his dreams.” 

Asahi puts a hand on Yuu’s shoulder, and Yuu looks at the ace. “Is it really so cut-and-dried, sensei?” Asahi asks, in a low tone.

“I’m afraid so. I’m not aware of any Elemental who has failed to take up their chosen path. Not in Japan. The expectation is very firm.”

“Then you won’t help us?” asks Yuu, bristling. 

“Of course I’ll help. But… you may need to adjust your expectations. For now, why don’t you go join the rest of the team. Unless there’s anything else?”

Yuu stands, chair rolling away. “I know you’ll come through for us, Take-chan. I’m not lowering my expectations one notch! C’mon, Asahi-san.”

Together they leave the teachers’ room, Asahi sliding the door quietly closed behind them. 

“He’ll come through for you. He always has in the past,” says Yuu, trying to quash the doubt he feels. 

“For now, let’s go to the gym. Today might be…”

“If you say ‘the last time,’ Asahi-san, I _will_ punch you. We’ve still got a long road to Nationals. We need our Ace.”

“Okay, Nishinoya.” But he doesn’t sound convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I thought this could be crammed into 2 chapters, but it's going to be longer.


	3. Inter-Highs

Hinata’s the first one to notice their return to the gym. He’s in the middle of a receive when he catches sight of them, and as he takes his eyes off the ball it slams right into his head. From across the court comes Kageyama’s shout of “Dumbass!”

Yuu winces in sympathy, but Hinata’s already leaping to his feet, face reddening from the impact. “Noya-san! _Asahi-san!_ ”

The activities underway cease abruptly. Balls fall untended, shoes squeak into silence. Then everyone’s running over, gathering in a semi-circle in front of Yuu and Asahi. It feels like a meeting, like a coaching session, like business as usual. Except that Asahi is shrinking back into himself; Yuu slaps him on the back. Hard. “It’s just the team, man! They told me to bring you back.”

“Asahi-san! Is it true? Are you really a –” Hinata cuts off mid-stream as Kageyama jabs him in the ribs. He turns and glares at the setter. “Ow! What’s your problem?”

Asahi straightens a little, looking out at the assembled team. “I… it’s true, Hinata. It’s rare for boys, but not impossible.”

“I’ve heard of it,” says Tsukishima blandly; Yuu thinks they may be the first kind words he’s ever heard from the blond boy. 

“Tsukki reads a lot,” adds Yamaguchi, unnecessarily. “But Asahi-san, if it’s true, then can you stop it raining? It’s kind of brutal outside…”

Asahi grimaces. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how yet. It’s entirely involuntary.”

“You’re the one who should be receiving the apologies, Asahi,” says Suga. “You’re the one it’s been hard on.”

“Explains the flood after Date Tech,” says Ryuu thoughtfully. And then, “By the way, Noya-san, what happened to your face?”

“Got into it with some asshats going after Asahi-san,” starts Yuu, and then remembers Coach’s presence. Ukai notices his glance and pointedly turns away, making a show of not listening. “Anyway, Asahi-san blew them away – literally. Super cool.”

Asahi colours. “It’s not cool, Nishinoya. It’s dangerous. _I’m_ dangerous.”

“You’d never hurt anyone,” protests Yuu. “Not in a million years.”

“I hurt _you._ ”

“What, some hail to the face? Hell, happens every winter! And you stopped when I asked you.”

Asahi’s eyes fall; he swallows. “I guess… I’m just used to listening to you,” he mumbles. 

“Alright lovebirds,” breaks in Ryuu, throwing his arms over both Asahi and Yuu’s shoulders. Asahi chokes a little; Yuu chops Ryuu in the side and he lets go. “So it’s all okay, is it?” he chokes out. 

Asahi looks up. “No. It’s not. They – the government – want me to quit my club activities and start training right away.”

Hinata goes off like a rocket and has to be restrained by Kageyama; Ryuu starts swearing about those goddamn city boys; Daichi and Suga look troubled. 

“What do you want to do?” asks the captain after the immediate chaos dies down.

“I want to continue with the team,” says Asahi, immediately. “But… Takeda-sensei didn’t seem very optimistic.”

“Inter-Highs are coming up,” says Coach, suddenly, tuning back into the conversation; everyone pipes down to listen. “If you do well, it would be a good argument in Azumane’s favour.”

“We’re gonna _crush_ ‘em,” declares Hinata. “Then Asahi-san will stay, and we’ll all go to Nationals. Right?”

“Hinata’s right,” says Kageyama unexpectedly, before anyone can point out the many problems with the middle blocker’s overly-simplistic statement. “They won’t take the ace from a winning team. Not if we can represent the prefecture at Nationals.”

“Attaboy Kageyama!” Hinata gives him a pat on the shoulder and receives a glare in return. 

“Look, at this point I can’t promise anything, but I’ll go speak to Sensei,” says Coach. “I think we can make a good case. You two get changed – you’re late for practice.”

Nishinoya salutes; Asahi gives an anemic smile. They hurry out to the club room to change. 

The rain is lightening.

  
***

They work hard. Surprisingly, given how much he must have on his mind, Asahi’s really into it. He and Yuu warm up together, jogging laps around the gym and then doing exercises. The rest of the team has already moved past individual practice to 4-on-4, and once they’re warmed up Yuu and Asahi start rotating into play.

Asahi spikes past the first-years’ blocks like they’re made of paper, putting his heart into the game. Yuu jumps and dives and rolls to dig up balls for him, determined not to let a single one hit the floor while Asahi is so alive, so focused on the ball and nothing else. 

Yuu can hear the first-years talking: “So cool! Did you see that! Just… _bam_ , right past Tsukishima!” “Well, he is the ace.” “The ace is _so cool!_ ” 

Yuu grins and glances at Asahi. Anyone else would be preening; he’s blushing faintly and staring into the distance beyond the net. “Good job, Ace,” he says, jogging Asahi’s arm with his elbow. 

Asahi looks down at him. His smile melts Yuu’s heart. “Thanks for bringing me back. Again.”

Yuu swallows his bravado, his brashness. “Anytime,” he says simply, and sees Asahi’s smile widen. With his hair tied back and his face shining and his lips curved upwards, he’s ridiculously handsome. Yuu’s heart feels tight. “Whatever you need, Asahi-san. I’m there.”

  
***

Coach returns towards the end of practice with Takeda-sensei. Daichi calls the team and they huddle up by the door, a cool breeze slipping into the gym which feels great on Yuu’s heated skin.

“I’m afraid there’s not a simple answer,” says Takeda-sensei, looking at Asahi. “We’ve received permission from Azumane-kun’s mother to proceed with petitioning the Prefecture. I’ve asked to speak to someone there tomorrow. I’ve also asked for the contact information for one of the current Weather Witches in Miyagi. It might help Azumane-kun to be able to speak to one and see what the transition was like for her.”

Asahi nods. 

“Until things are nailed down, I don’t see a problem with you continuing with your club activities, Azumane-kun. If you’d like to bring the paperwork you’ve received in to school, I can help you with it.”

Asahi twitches towards a bow. “Thank you, Sensei.”

Ukai claps his hands. “Alright, that’s enough for tonight. Clean up and go home – and make sure to eat properly!”

Asahi and Yuu always help with taking the nets down, while the first-years clean the floors. They head over and start undoing the strings on one side, Daichi and Suga on the other. “Asahi-san, you know I meant it before, about you staying with me. Right?” He unties the lower strings while Asahi does the higher ones, the ones Noya can’t reach. 

“I know. But I have a lot to talk about with my mom. And Dad doesn’t get home until late – I’ll be in bed by then.”

“You deserve to be somewhere safe,” protests Yuu.

“He’s not _unsafe_. He just… doesn’t understand.” Asahi finishes untying the net and cranks it down. “It’s just words, Nishinoya.”

“And if he kicks you out?”

“Then I’ll come to you.”

Yuu looks up at him. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

  
***

Yuu stays up late that night. Ostensibly he’s studying – that’s what he tells his mom when she comes to check on him before she goes to bed, his light still on and his textbooks open.

What he’s really waiting for, though, is a change in the weather. He has his window open despite the cold evening air, is listening for the sound of distant thunder. For any hint that Asahi’s bastard of a dad has come home and is laying into his son.

But the night is quiet, just a light drizzle falling, and eventually at midnight he turns out his light and goes to bed. Maybe everything _will_ be okay.

  
***

For several days, nothing really happens. Asahi clams up about his home life, saying only that things are “okay.” Yuu walks with Asahi to and from school, practically baring his teeth at anyone who dares to look at them. From what Asahi says he thinks Coach might have snitched on them to Take-chan about the fight because between classes it sounds like the teachers are keeping a closer eye on the ace. On the one hand, he wishes Asahi were confident enough to look out for himself. On the other, no one should have to deal with the hand he’s been dealt alone.

Asahi tells Yuu that he’s called into the teachers’ room several times to attend calls with Takeda-sensei about his future, about prolonging his club activities. The bureaucrats in Sendai are dragging their heels, unwilling to consider creative solutions. Asahi also gets the number for a Weather Witch named Himiko in Shiroishi and texts her a few times, but what they talk about he doesn’t share. 

With Inter-Highs just around the corner, everyone’s going flat-out in practice. In a way, it’s relaxing – focusing solely on volleyball means they don’t have to think about all the shit that’s up in the air, all the outstanding decisions that are outside their control. 

Finally, after a week of waiting, word comes back late one evening while they’re preparing to wrap up practice. Takeda-sensei appears in the doorway and whispers something to Coach, who calls them all to huddle up. 

“I have some news,” announces Sensei, holding a piece of paper. “We’ve managed to work out a postponement of Azumane-kun’s training, conditional on the team’s performance at Inter-Highs. If you do well, they will consider a further stay.”

The team erupts into cheers. Hinata throws himself at Asahi, who barely manages to catch him. Yuu high-fives Ryuu, and Suga and Daichi both slap Asahi’s shoulders. 

“We’ll do it, Sensei,” says Daichi, turning to Takeda. “With our ace, we’ll show them we’re no longer clipped crows.”

“Damn right!” says Yuu. Asahi nods, eyes intense.

“I’ll do my best. We’ll make it count.”

  
***

There’s something about Asahi, something that hadn’t been present before their loss to Date Tech. Something that hadn’t been present before his presentment as an Elemental.

He had always worked hard in practice, never slacked off or skimped on drills or in practice matches. But it had felt… dutiful. The natural dedication of a student to his club.

It’s more, now. Yuu can sense it. Volleyball has become more than just a club activity to him. Has become something he longs for, something that fulfills him in a way nothing else does. Has become the one thing he can still control in his life. He’s going at it with a hunger, with a drive Yuu’s never seen in him before. Is going after every ball, every receive, every spike with absolute focus. 

The rest of the team lives up to the challenge. It’s Daichi and Suga’s last year too, and unlike the previous year’s third-years they’re completely dedicated to going to the Nationals. Even the first-years seem totally devoted to practice. They’re working every morning and evening, coming in on both Saturday and Sunday. Yuu knows they’re all working for their own reasons, supporting their own dreams, but the fact that they’re also working to protect Asahi’s makes him respect them all the more. Asahi never once asks them for their help but they all give it unquestioningly. 

As for Yuu, he pours his heart and soul into practice. All he’s ever wanted is to play volleyball – and, since coming to Karasuno, all he’s ever wanted is to play it with Asahi. A libero’s job – his _calling_ – is to save balls for the ace. If he’s on the court without Asahi, he feels empty. 

Somehow though, even off the court he’s starting to feel that his world is defined by the ace. During class, at home eating dinner, while studying, in the bath, inevitably Asahi’s in his thoughts. Sometimes it’s just frustration at his situation, but more often than not it’s Asahi’s doe eyes or the powerful stretch of his body as he spikes or the way he had looked at Yuu after blasting the bullies away. Alone. Afraid. 

“Cover!” shouts Daichi, breaking into his thoughts, and Yuu throws himself forward to reach the ball that’s falling earthwards. 

He catches the ball and Kageyama tosses it to Asahi, who spikes it across the net so hard the opposite side’s receivers never stand a chance.

“Nice, Asahi-san,” says Yuu, and means it.

  
***

Of course, though, Asahi’s cool demeanor lasts only as long as he’s on the court. Outside the gym he’s a mess, twitching nervously at every encounter with any student they meet, practically jumping at the sight of his shadow.

“Has anything bad happened?” asks Yuu, as they walk home after practice and Asahi nearly jumps out of his skin when one of the baseball boys greets them. 

“Well… not really _bad_ ,” admits the ace. “The other students are strange around me. They talk about me behind my back all the time. I guess they always did – but before they thought I was scary or a yakuza recruit. Now they think I’m a girly freak. I’m not really sure which is worse,” he says, with a sad half-laugh. 

“You know that’s all a load of crap, right? It’s just because they don’t know you and it’s easy to slap judgements on people from the outside.”

“Thanks Nishinoya. Anyway, I’m used to it. It doesn’t really bother me.” He sounds distant, alone.

“Dude, of course it bugs you. It should – they’re assholes for gossiping about you like that. But just look at everyone who knows you. The whole team is giving it their all to support you.”

“I know. It makes me… it makes me proud, but also scared.”

Yuu blinks. “Why?”

Asahi looks down at him. His expression is distressed, his face pale. “What if we fail? If we have to face Date Tech again, and I can’t beat them? I don’t think… I don’t know if I could do it, Nishinoya.”

Yuu had heard Ryuu telling the first years about the Date Tech game earlier today, about their unrivaled blocking. About the disintegration of Karasuno’s offensive game in the face of a continuous shut-out. 

“We’re not the same team we used to be. _You’re_ not the same as you used to be. We’re all growing, Asahi-san – including you. So what if we match up against Date Tech again? It’ll give us a chance to hand them their asses.”

Asahi sighs. “You’ve got such confidence.”

“Yeah. Confidence in _you!_ Daichi said it – we’re not the clipped crows anymore. This time, we’re gonna win. Right?” He holds out his fist expectantly, staring hotly at Asahi.

The ace forces a smile and raises his fist to bump. “Right.”

  
***

The Inter-High brackets come out the week before the games. The team gathers around Sensei to see who they’ve been seeded against.

Tokonomi, a no-name school, is their first match-up. But beyond them is Date Tech. And beyond _them_ is Seijou. Yuu glances at Asahi, sees his face go white as he reads the seeds. He heads over and slams into Asahi’s side, hard. “You got this, ace.”

Asahi nods with what almost passes for confidence. “Yes. Of course. We’ll – we’ll beat them,” he stutters. 

“We’ll _crush_ ‘em,” corrects Yuu.

  
***

They train their guts out. Running, strength exercises, drills, practice games. Yuu throws himself after balls until he’s black and blue all over, and then does it some more. Asahi spikes until his hand turns lobster-red, until it swells up and Coach makes him go ice it.

 _We’re gonna beat Date Tech_ , Yuu tells himself over and over, hoping that if he thinks it loud enough Asahi will hear his thoughts as his own. _We’re gonna kick their asses._

  
***

The Inter-High comes on a foggy day in early summer. No one, including Asahi, is really sure whether the fog is natural or not but they all load onto the bus headed for Sendai at the crack of dawn. Everyone’s excited, and everyone’s nervous. They joke awkwardly the whole way there – about the food at the stadium, about who will come to cheer for them, about whether Hinata will puke on someone before they arrive.

It’s just as big as Yuu remembers it, with the courts already set up and some early fans in the bleachers. They take off their outerwear and start warming up on the court assigned to them. Tokonomi’s on the other side; Yuu can feel the curiosity on both sides as each player tries to suss out the others. 

In the end, they’re nothing but a good warm-up match, an opportunity for Karasuno to play through their nerves and get ready for the serious competition. Yuu can feel the team calming down around him as they earn point after point, as everyone settles into their routine. Karasuno stomps Tokonomi with more than ten-point leads in both sets. 

Then it’s time for a quick lunch in between stretching and jogging to keep their muscles warmed up. Yuu catches Daichi and Suga whispering in a corner about Asahi, who looks ready to puke. “He’s been working harder than anyone,” says Suga softly. 

“He’s also more nervous than anyone,” replies Daichi. 

“He’s always held it together in the past.”

“Yes – until he didn’t,” replies the captain, and Yuu knows they’re both thinking of the last toss in the Date Tech game; the toss Asahi didn’t call for. 

Yuu butts in unwanted and unasked for. “He’s not going to chicken out this time,” he says. “I know it. So please count on him, Daichi-san. Suga-san.”

They both look at him. “Nishinoya…”

“We’re going to beat those blockers. And Asahi-san’s going to be the one to do it,” he says, with confidence. 

“Oh?” says Daichi.

Nishinoya nods. “Just look outside.”

A faint sun is breaking through the cloud cover. 

“He’s gonna be okay.”

  
***

The first time Asahi scores, Yuu feels it from the tips of his fingers to the ends of his toes, feels the thrill of success. It’s thanks to Hinata’s fantastic decoying, but regardless it’s still a point – still a spear through Aone’s iron wall. Asahi stares at his hand, shocked at the victory, even as they crowd round to congratulate him.

He looks up, and for the first time Yuu sees pride in his eyes. “Thanks, you guys. You’re really amazing.”

“ _You’re_ the one who made it count, Asahi-san,” replies Yuu. “So keep it up! We’re gonna win!”

  
***

They take the first set and carry on into the second, fighting for points by the skin of their teeth, gritting their way spike by spike, receive by receive up the scoreboard. Asahi calls for toss after toss, refusing to let failure get him down. Using every single sliver of stamina and skill he picked up during training.

Until finally the whistle blows, and the game is over. 

They couldn’t have won without the first-years – without Kageyama’s genius tosses or Hinata’s decoying or Tsukishima’s blocking. Couldn’t have won without Ryuu’s steady spiking or Daichi’s receiving or Yuu’s own digs. 

But in the end, when they win, it’s Asahi who calls for the toss. Asahi who breaks through the iron wall. Asahi who scores the final point.

Yuu screams so loud he thinks he may just go deaf, but it doesn’t matter because everyone else is screaming, _Asahi_ is screaming. And then he’s hugging the ace, they’re all hugging the ace, and everything is _amazing._

“I knew you could do it,” Yuu tells him. “I knew you could.”

Asahi’s smile is like a sunrise. 

Outside, the clouds disappear and the blue sky emerges.

  
***

Yuu’s been so focused on Date Tech, on Asahi’s bête noire, that he kind of forgot about Seijou. It’s clear on the bus ride home that no one else has, though. Coach is lecturing about Oikawa’s serves and tosses, about Iwaizumi’s spikes. Suga and Daichi are nodding seriously and asking pertinent questions, Asahi weighing in now and again. Hinata is whispering to Kageyama about the Great King; Kageyama is rolling his eyes.

As they unload from the bus at school, Yuu pats Asahi on the back. “We’ll beat Seijou just like we did Date Tech. And then we’ll be in the Quarter Finals!”

Asahi nods, more convinced than Yuu’s ever seen him look. “You’re right. We’ll beat them. How could we not?”

  
***

It’s hailing. Big, golf-ball sized chunks that are cracking windshields and breaking tree branches. Yuu sits in the window of the stadium, knees drawn up to his chest, staring out at the desolate world. All around him the team is silent. Asahi is sitting nearby, head in his hands.

They lost. 

Lost to Seijou.

Lost before even making it to the Quarter Finals. 

And all Yuu can think is: _What’s going to happen to Asahi-san now?_

  
***

Eventually the hail stops and they file out quietly and get into the bus. Takeda-sensei drives them back in silence. Coach takes them out for dinner, a shameful dinner of tears and regrets.

Asahi doesn’t say one word the whole time. 

Afterwards they go home, Yuu and the ace walking together in the rain. It’s warm summer rain, the wetness on his face like tears.

“I’m sure we can still wrangle something,” says Yuu, with confidence he doesn’t feel. “We’ll talk to Take-chan tomorrow – this was just a warm-up, just a practice really. The Spring Qualifiers are only a few months away. And you beat Date Tech – that’s what matters!”

“Nishinoya… don’t. Just… don’t. Not tonight.” He sounds like he’s about to cry. 

“I’m sorry, Asahi-san.” The words catch in his throat, come out garbled. If he had saved more balls, if he had made better receives, if he had just _moved faster_ , this wouldn’t have happened. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault. But I don’t want to hear that everything’s going to be okay. Because it’s not.”

Yuu swallows. They arrive at his house all too soon. “Do you want to come in?” he asks, hovering at the doorway.

“No thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Right.”

  
***

Yuu’s awakened in the middle of the night by a thunder storm. He lies nestled in his futon wondering if everything’s okay. If he should text Asahi. The rain is pounding against the glass, lightning illuminating the sky from behind his thin curtains.

Eventually, Yuu falls asleep. 

He wakes again sometime later at a sound from downstairs. Adrenaline spikes and he sits up, only to realise that someone’s knocking on the door. He gets up and meets his dad in the hallway. “I’ll get it,” he says. “I think it’s for me.”

“Yuu?”

He ignores the question and hurries downstairs. Turns on the light in the front hall and opens the door.

Asahi is standing on his doorstep, soaking wet, a duffle bag over his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I don’t have anywhere else to go.” His face is red, his eyes swollen from recent tears. 

Yuu grabs him by the collar and pulls him in. “It’s gonna be okay,” he says, throat thick. “It’s gonna be okay.”


	4. The Next Day

Asahi won’t stop shaking. He hasn’t said a word since Yuu grabbed a towel and draped it over his wet shoulders, then turned on the kettle to make some tea. The libero flies around the kitchen, fetching snacks and shaking tea leaves out of the caddy and warming a handcloth for Asahi like he’s some kind of fucking waiter. Because for once, Yuu can’t think of a single thing to say. 

His parents had a brief discussion in the hall before agreeing that Asahi could stay for at least the night, with further discussion to be had tomorrow. They’ve gone up to bed now, but Yuu’s not worried about them. They’re both relaxed in their parenting style, letting Yuu take the lead in decisions that involve him. 

The tea finishes steeping and he balances the two cups awkwardly with some bean-paste dango left over from a festival at his sister’s school last weekend, bringing it all over to where Asahi’s sitting at the table. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, voice soft.

Asahi shakes his head, eyes on the table. “But we probably should,” he adds, drawing a line down the side of his teacup with his thumb. “I know I haven’t been talking a lot about what’s been going on at home…”

Yuu nods, taking up his own cup of tea and sipping silently. It’s over-boiled, the flavour too bitter; he’s shit in the kitchen. But he doubts that right now Asahi gives a fuck about overdone tea. The ace is staring at his reflection in the green liquid, and doesn’t seem to like what he sees. 

“Dad’s always been proud of me being the ace. So when there was the opportunity to postpone my training in favour of volleyball, he calmed down. I think he was pretending it wasn’t real – wasn’t going to happen. That I could just be his big athletic son, the team ace. It sounds much better than ‘my son the Weather Witch,’” he says dully, taking a swig of tea. 

“Asahi-san…”

He puts the tea cup back down on the table, the dull sound like thunder in the silent house. “He saw the recap of today’s games on TV Miyagi. He was furious when he got home. Madder than I’ve ever seen him – and drunker, too. Talking about how Mom and I had betrayed him – how she had raised a daughter instead of a son. About how I was an embarrassment to our family.” 

Yuu’s nails are digging into his palms so hard it hurts, really hurts, but he can’t stop because if he does he’ll be screaming at the top of his lungs and it’s 1 in the morning. “That,” he says, voice so low it nearly breaks, “is complete and utter bullshit. You –”

“I’m nothing but a huge worthless wimp, Nishinoya. I run away from everything – from losing to Date, from the announcement to the school, from my dad. He’s right – I _am_ an embarrassment. I’m pathetic and… and I don’t deserve your help.” He’s still staring at his tea, voice choked. 

“So what? Our friendship is based on my poor judgement? We screwed up making you our ace? Daichi-san and Suga-san are losers for hanging out with you?”

Asahi looks up, shocked, and Yuu takes a breath.

“That’s what it sounds like to me when you insult yourself, Asahi-san. We’re a team. You insult one of us, you insult us all. Yeah, you don’t stick up for yourself enough, yeah, you get scared easily. But you were petrified of Date Tech a few months ago and the other day you got back on that court and led us to victory. When that jerk who was shitting on you knocked me down, you blew him away without hesitation. You have _never_ done anything to deserve what your dad said about you. You have _neve_ r done anything to deserve being thrown out of your own house – hell, you never could.”

“I couldn’t have done those things on my own. I’m not _brave_ like you Nishinoya.” His voice is distressed, his expression distraught. 

“You’re way braver than you think you are. So what if you’re not perfect alone – that’s what being on a team means. That’s what having friends means. We’re all stronger together. I’m shit at schoolwork – but when I get together with Ryuu and Chikara, I get better. When you need someone to encourage you, I’m there – Daichi-san and Suga-san and Coach and Sensei, we’re all there.” 

“People don’t see that when they look at me. They see a giant who’s afraid of his own shadow, a guy who’s doing a girl’s job.”

Yuu slams his cup down on the table. “The ones who know you see Azumane Asahi, the Volleyball Club ace. Screw everyone else. You’re never going to be universally popular – none of us are. But the people who matter, the people who care about you, think you’re awesome.”

“Except my dad.”

“Look man, I don’t want to get into it with you about this – he’s your dad, and I get that that’s not something you can just let go of. But anyone who throws their kid out of their house because they think the kid’s not enough of a bro is a real bastard. What he said and did was wrong. Period. There’s no angle that makes it right. There is nothing – _nothing_ – you could have done to make this not happen.”

Asahi swallows silently. 

“Can you see where I’m coming from?” asks Yuu, carefully. 

Asahi answers slowly, as if considering each word. “I can see. I guess… it’s just a lot to take in. If I’m honest, it’s always been much easier to blame myself than to blame others.”

Yuu spreads his hands palm-down on the table, boosting his weight and bobbing in his chair. He’s not comfortable being still for long. “Maybe that makes you strong in your own way. You take on everything as your responsibility – including all the stuff that’s not your fault.” 

Asahi sighs. “Why are you so kind to me?”

Yuu grins. “Because I’m awesome. Obviously. C’mon – finish your tea. We should go to bed.”

  
***

Upstairs Yuu pulls out the spare futon and sets it up beside his while Asahi changes into his sleeping stuff in the bathroom. He comes back with his hair down looking damp and tousled and smelling of toothpaste, but there’s more colour in his cheeks and his eyes are no longer red.

“Okay?” asks Yuu. 

“Okay,” he replies, with a weak smile. 

“You’re gonna get through this, Asahi-san. I promise.” He lets Asahi get into his futon first and then flicks off the light, finding his way across the room by long practice. 

“Nishinoya?” whispers Asahi in the dark. 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. For everything.”

  
***

Yuu has trouble sleeping. Usually practice exhausts him and he stays up late enough afterwards watching volleyball clips that falling asleep is no problem. But tonight he lies on his futon staring up at the dark ceiling listening to Asahi’s breathing.

Asahi’s awake too. He’s just an arm’s length away, warm and damp and miserable in his futon. 

Yuu wants to reach out to him. Wants to roll over and slip under his covers and wrap him in a tight hug. Wants to offer him the comfort of his body, his closeness, his touch. 

But he can’t do any of that. Asahi’s his friend, nothing more. Will never _be_ anything more. 

So he closes his eyes and counts the minutes as they tick by, waiting for sleep.

  
***

He wakes up early, as always, although he doesn’t remember falling asleep. The summer sun’s already pouring in, barely diluted by his thin curtains.

Yuu can hear Asahi breathing, slow and heavy. So he tiptoes out and goes to take a shower and do his hair. His mother is already up, cooking breakfast and making lunch downstairs. He can smell the savoury scents of miso and grilled fish; his stomach growls. 

When he returns with just a towel draped around his waist, Asahi’s sitting up in bed blinking tiredly. He looks up at Yuu’s entry, eyes widening slightly as he takes in Yuu’s state of undress. His eyes run down Yuu’s chest to his narrow hips, at which point they glance away sharply. 

“Morning,” he says gruffly, pulling his duffle bag over and digging through it. His long hair covers his face in a dark wave, hiding his expression. 

“Morning,” replies Yuu cheerfully, going over to the closet and digging out some clothes. He drops the towel and starts to pull them on, hearing a soft cough from behind him which he ignores. When he’s squirmed into his school uniform he turns to see Asahi holding his own, heading for the bathroom. 

He puts away the futons while Asahi gets ready, folding up the bedding and shoving it into the lower half of the closet. As he’s finishing he hears a quiet step on the tatami behind him and turns; Asahi is back, dressed in his cream sweater and black pants, his hair combed back and pulled into a neat bun. He looks like a university student, Yuu thinks, looks distinguished. Like a romantic interest from one of his sister’s shoujou manga, not someone a sweaty volleyball boy would crush on. “Sorry – I should be helping with that,” Asahi says, motioning at the futons in the closet.

“Nah, no sweat.” He kicks the door closed. “Ready for breakfast?”

“I don’t know what to tell your parents,” replies Asahi, nervous. 

“They already know you and your dad had a fight and you’re here. Take it from there. They don’t know about you being an Elemental – it’s up to you if you tell them or not. They won’t be weird about it if you do, but it’s probably not that easy to share, huh?”

“It’s not fair to keep secrets from them. They should know why I’m here.” 

Yuu smiles. “Sounds like you’ve already decided what to tell them.” He punches Asahi lightly in the arm and leads the way downstairs into the kitchen. 

His mom and sister are already in the kitchen; he can hear his dad shaving in the bathroom as they pass. 

“Good morning,” says his mother brightly, ladling out portions of miso soup into bowls. His sister is already halfway done her meal, she falls unusually silent at Asahi’s presence, her wide eyes taking in his looming form. Not scared, Yuu knows – impressed. Clearly it’s a Nishinoya family trait to crush on the Karasuno ace. 

“Thank you for having me,” says Asahi formally, bowing. “I’m sorry about last night – I must have woken everyone up. I really –”

“It’s no trouble at all,” replies Mom with a smile that Yuu knows means she’s craving more details but wouldn’t be caught dead asking. “Here – come and get your breakfast.”

They take the miso and grilled mackerel and rice to the table; Yuu eats hungrily, shovelling heaps of rice and flakes of fish into his mouth and washing it down with miso. Asahi eats much more sedately, and Yuu wonders suddenly why he never noticed that Asahi is so much more grown-up than he is – at least, when he’s not distracted by trying to be normal. 

Dad appears a minute later, collar undone and tie hanging around his neck, and takes up his place. Mom finishes in the kitchen and joins them too, and it’s suddenly the whole family and Asahi, and Yuu can _feel_ the ace’s nervousness setting in. 

“Hikari, if you’re finished, please go pack the lunches,” says Mom, and his sister rises and hurries to put her dishes away and put everyone’s bentos in their bags. Having been dismissed from the table, Yuu knows she won’t be back – she’ll be reading manga until it’s time to leave for school. 

Once she’s gone, Mom smiles and turns to Asahi. “Azumane-kun. Yuu tells us you might need somewhere to stay for a while. We would be happy to have you here, but I think we need to know a bit more about your situation. And, of course, your parents’ permission.”

Asahi is beet-red, but he speaks calmly, as if from an internal script. Yuu wonders if this is what he was thinking about last night, if he was lying awake planning his response. “I don’t want to be an imposition, Nishinoya-san. I’m very grateful that you took me in last night – and I don’t want you to think that I’m forcing my presence on you. If you’re not comfortable with me staying, I won’t.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Asahi-san. Of course you’re staying,” butts in Yuu, earning a sharp look from his father. “Just… explain.”

Asahi swallows. “In April the Witchfinder came to our school. And he told me that I’m an Elemental. That I’m a Weather Witch,” he adds. 

Yuu sees the shock stamp itself across both his parents’ faces. “It happens,” he breaks in. “Boys can be Weather Witches. Even Tsukishima had heard of it. Just… not very often.”

“I see,” says Mom, slowly. “And last night’s thunderstorm?”

“That was me,” admits Asahi, unhappily. “My father is completely opposed to my being a Weather Witch. He thinks it’s embarrassing, and pathetic. That _I’m_ embarrassing and pathetic. We had arranged with the Prefecture that I would postpone training as a Witch until after Inter-Highs, and that if we did well at Inter-Highs we could further postpone it. But we lost to Seijou before the quarter finals. And my father decided he didn’t want to support an embarrassment anymore.”

“You are _not_ an embarrassment,” says Yuu, hotly, slamming his fist on the table and knocking his chopsticks off the edge of his empty rice-bowl; they clatter on the wooden surface. 

“Yuu,” reprimands his mother, absently. 

“It sounds like I need to have a conversation with your father,” says Dad. “But if he won’t accept you and you don’t have anywhere else to stay, then we can discuss you staying here.”

“There’s another option,” says Mom. “The Prefecture pays Weather Witches, and it also provides them with housing since they’re sometimes abruptly transferred. If you did start training now, they might support you with somewhere to live. It’s not that I don’t want you here, Azumane-kun. I just think you should know your options,” she adds. 

“I don’t want to sound ungrateful, Nishinoya-san, but if I can help it I don’t want to start training yet. I want to go to Nationals with the team. And I want to go to University. It’s what I’ve planned for my whole life.”

His parents glance at each other silently. “What does the Prefecture say about it?” asks his father after a moment.

Asahi looks down. “They disagree. They’ve been pressuring me to start training. Now that we’ve lost Inter-Highs, they’ll want me to start right away. Maybe even drop out of school.”

“No!” The protest is ripped out of Yuu instinctively. He’d never even considered that as an option. Even if the Prefecture made Asahi quit club, they’d still be at school together, still see each other every day. Or so he’d thought. 

“I’m sorry Nishinoya. Sensei said it was the worst-case scenario and we shouldn’t worry about it yet, but… I think it might happen now.”

“That’s bullshit,” snaps Yuu. “You beat Date Tech, we _almost beat_ Seijou. They have to acknowledge how far we’ve come in just a couple of months. How much better we’ll be by the fall!” 

“I doubt they’ll see it that way,” replies Asahi. 

Yuu opens his mouth, and his mother interrupts. “Yuu, if you’re finished put your things away in the kitchen please.”

“But –”

“Yuu.” She doesn’t often insist with him, but when she does he knows she means it. He stands and takes his bowls into the kitchen. He can hear Mom saying, “You’ll have to come up with a new argument. But I’m afraid you don’t have much leverage.”

“I know.”

Yuu’s dad stands. “I’ll talk to your father today, Azumane-kun, if you’ll give me his number. Come back after school and we’ll see where thing stand.”

“Thank you.”

Yuu slams the water on in the sink and it catches in the curve of his miso bowl, splashing him all down his front. Just great.

  
***

Takeda-sensei meets them at the entrance to the gym when they arrive for morning practice. “Azumane-kun, the Prefecture has contacted your parents, and they contacted me. The government want to speak with you. Please come with me.”

“Don’t give up, Asahi-san,” pleads Yuu. “Don’t let them force you into anything you don’t want.”

“Nishinoya-kun,” reprimands Sensei. “Azumane-kun will do what he has to. Don’t make it harder.”

He stands watching the two of them walk off together, Asahi so much larger than their teacher. As soon as they disappear into the school Yuu turns and kicks the shoe locker hard, so hard water from last night’s downpour sluices off the top. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he shouts.

  
***

Asahi doesn’t come back to morning practice. The atmosphere is subdued, everyone depressed about their loss and about Asahi. Sensei doesn’t return either, which seems like a bad sign. They lock up the gym and change, then split off to go to their separate classes.

“Dude, what d’you think’ll happen?” asks Ryuu, while they wait for their first period teacher to arrive. 

Yuu shakes his head. “Dunno. But if they make Asahi-san quit volleyball I’m out too. I can’t keep playing knowing they forced him off the team. I’d feel like a goddamn traitor.” He hasn’t given it much thought, but as he says the words he knows they’re true. The team is Asahi; he won’t play without the ace. 

“Noya-san… you abandoning us won’t make anything better.”

“What would you rather?” asks Yuu, heatedly. “That I go down to Sendai and crack some heads? That’s what I _feel_ like doing. Those bureaucrats don’t understand a fucking thing about what Asahi-san’s going through. About what they’re _making_ him go through.” 

“Isn’t there anything Sensei can do?”

Yuu kicks his feet under the desk. “I don’t know. But Asahi-san didn’t sound hopeful.”

“If you quit…”

“You’d better not follow me, Ryuu. Two’s enough.” He turns and looks out at the sky. It’s heavy with grey clouds, but no rain. “We’ll see. Maybe things’ll be okay.”

  
***

Asahi doesn’t show up at the beginning of afternoon practice either, and Yuu’s starting to get a bad feeling in his gut when Sensei shows up an hour in. Coach calls them all over and they huddle up by the door, the summer mosquitos eagerly pricking at their sweaty skin and the cicadas singing outside.

“I’ve got some news,” reports Takeda-sensei. “Azumane-kun and I went to Sendai today. We met with the man who runs the Weather Witch program in Miyagi. After a lot of discussion, he agreed to let Azumane-kun continue with his club activities until the end of his third year, so long as he attends in-person training for a half-day on Saturday and a full day on Sunday, and self-studies two hours each night. I know it will impact his practices, but –”

“That’s _awesome_ , Sensei,” roars Yuu, backed up by shouts from Ryuu and Hinata. “You’re our hero! Seriously! You’re _the bomb!_ ”

Takeda smiles vaguely as they all cheer and high-five each other.

“Where’s Azumane now?” asks Ukai, and the festivities cut short to hear the answer. 

“I left him behind in Sendai to attend his first session and pick up materials. He should be back soon; the Vice-Principal was going to pick him up.”

“Sucks to be Asahi-san,” mutters Ryuu. 

The parking lot is near the gym, and huddled up as they are by the door they hear the sound of a car entering the parking lot. Hinata pokes his head out the door while Ukai quizzes Sensei on the details of Asahi’s commitments. He’s interrupted by the decoy shouting, “ _ASAHI-SAN!_ ”

They all push out the door and onto the walkway as Asahi treks over from the parking lot, his school bag over his shoulder. He stops and stares to see them all scrambling out the door one after the other, Yuu vying with Ryuu and Suga to be the first to meet him. 

“Asahi-san! They’re letting you play!” he doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy – not at his best receive, not when he was awarded Best Libero, not even when they beat Date Tech. 

Asahi gives a small smile. “They’re letting me play,” he agrees, standing awkwardly on the pavement. 

“Azumane! Get changed – you’re late!” shouts Coach. 

“Ah, right!” He hurries off to the club room. 

“I can’t believe it,” Yuu tells Ryuu. “I really can’t believe he made those stupid useless bureaucrats listen. He must have _kicked ass!_ ”

“Doesn’t sound very much like Asahi-san,” says Ryuu doubtfully. 

“I’ll bet he did. I’ll bet he went all Weather Witch on them. I’ll bet it was _awesome_ ,” says Yuu. But somehow even as he says the words they ring false. Asahi, standing up to authority? Absolutely not in his nature. 

It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that Asahi’s staying. And together, they’re going to go to Nationals.

  
***

They go home together after practice. Yuu tries to drag details out of Asahi, tries to get him to spill the beans of how he wrangled the arrangement he did, but Asahi doesn’t want to talk about it and eventually Yuu gives up.

When they arrive home both Mom and Dad are waiting for them at the dining room table. There’s tea made and some of the English cookies Hikari has been begging Mom to buy for her. 

“Come in and have a seat,” says Dad, smiling with his mouth but not his eyes. He begins as soon as they sit down. “I spoke to your parents Azumane-kun. Both of them. I’m afraid the news isn’t good. You weren’t wrong about your father’s opinions. He was very straightforward: You can come back to the house to collect anything you need, but you’re not welcome to stay. I tried to point out that this is illegal, but he doesn’t believe you’ll report it, and feels you have other options. That doesn’t make it right, and it doesn’t make it legal, and if you choose to report it we’ll support you.”

Asahi swallows but doesn’t speak.

“I also spoke with your mother, separately. She’s very worried about you, and wants you to call. She isn’t willing to cross your father on this, but she asked me to make sure you’re taken care of. She has agreed to transfer money to your bank account regularly to help you support yourself, although I assured her we are happy to have you and don’t need any compensation.”

Asahi lowers his head. “Thank you. Thank you. I – I’m sorry, this is such an imposition, and I –”

Mom speaks for the first time. “Azumane-kun, it’s very clear to both of us that none of this is your fault. You didn’t choose to be an Elemental, and even if you had there’s nothing wrong with it – it’s an essential and prestigious position. We disagree strongly with your father’s opinions, and his actions. You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you need to – and we’ve talked about the long term. About you staying until the end of your school year. If that’s what you want, we’ll support you.”

Asahi doesn’t move, still staring at the table. 

Yuu reaches over and smacks him on the back. “Say you’ll stay. I want you to – we all want you to. Please, Asahi-san?”

Asahi looks up, tears welling in his eyes. “Thank you. I’ll stay.”


	5. The Green-Eyed Monster

"I’m going to tell Daichi and Suga,” says Asahi that night as he unpacks the materials he was given in Sendai. “But I would prefer the rest of the team not to know. About my parents. About my living situation.”

Yuu nods. “Your call. But you should probably tell Coach and Sensei.”

“Takeda-sensei already knows. Or at least, I think he’s probably guessed. But yes. You’re right.”

Yuu motions to the things he’s taking out of his bag. “What’s all that stuff?”

Asahi lays out the materials on the tatami floor of Yuu’s room. There are text books, note books, a thermometer, a metal ruler, and a little box on the end of a stake. Yuu picks it up and sees a meter on it going from green to red. “What’s this?”

“It’s a hygrometer. It measures dampness in dirt.”

Yuu makes a face and puts it back down. “Boring. You’re not a Harvest Smith; what do you need it for?”

“The day-to-day work of most Weather Witches is supporting agriculture. I have to understand when crops need to be wetter, and when they need to be dryer. Apparently eventually I should be able to tell without it, but for now I don’t have a clue.”

“My parents have a garden allotment nearby – our yard is clay two centimeters under the soil. If you need to… I dunno, practice or whatever, we could go there.”

“Thanks. Honestly, I’m not sure what I’ll need. They said it would be all theoretical at first – book learning and studying. I can do that. It’s the practical that worries me.”

“You’ll get it! You get _algebra._ ”

“It just takes work, Nishinoya.”

“Blagh. Rather be on the court.” He regrets it the minute he says it. This isn’t Asahi’s choice, _he’d_ rather be on the court as well. “Sorry. That was stupid.”

Asahi shakes his head, smiling. “I’ll still be on the court with you. That’s why I’m doing this. That’s what matters, right?”

“Right.”

  
***

Yuu leaves Asahi studying at the low table in his room and goes downstairs to get some snacks. Hikari’s in the kitchen, guzzling cold milk tea from the bottle.

“Don’t let Mom catch you,” he says as he rounds the corner and she looks up guiltily, face illuminated by the chill glow of the refrigerator. 

She ignores this, but puts the cap back on the bottle and replaces it in the fridge. “How’s Asahi-nii-san?”

“Settling in. Look, he wants to keep the stuff with his parents on the DL, okay? So seal those lips.”

“Right, right,” she answers, slipping past him. “How long is he going to stay with us?” She puts too much effort into a careless affect, lacing her fingers together behind her head but watching him out of the corner of her eye. 

“Why – got a little crush on our ace?”

“I do _not_ ,” she hisses, scandalized. “You’re such a pain.”

“ _You’re_ such a pain.”

She sticks out her tongue at him and disappears around the door. He goes into the kitchen and digs out some rice crackers and a bottle of cold tea – not the milk tea – for them to split. 

It’s lucky that he doesn’t pour the tea out before getting upstairs, because as soon as he opens the door to his room, he drops the bottle right on his foot. 

Asahi is seated at the table with his books spread out on the closer half. For the first time that Yuu’s ever seen he’s wearing glasses, a thin pair with olive green rims. They sit easily on the bridge of his nose, giving him a handsome, studious look. He looks up as Yuu clatters in.

“Nishinoya – you okay?” 

“You bet! Nice glasses! You look –” _totally hot_ “good!” He grabs the bottle of tea off the floor and crosses to the table, slamming down his armful of snacks and glasses. “Brought some fuel.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I can’t let a man starve to death while studying, Asahi-san. That’s inhumane.” He looks down and sees that Asahi’s already taken nearly a full page of notes, each line neatly citing the page he drew it from, some colour-coded. “Wow, your writing is real neat.”

Asahi blushes. _Nerd_ , thinks Yuu, but kindly. “I used to have very messy writing, but my mother started teaching me calligraphy in middle school. It really made a difference.” He sighs, putting down his mechanical pencil.

“You should call her. Dad said she wanted to talk to you.”

“Talking to me will just make her feel more guilty. She’s always deferred to Dad – just like me. I know how she feels.”

“She must be really upset. _You_ must be really upset. Wouldn’t it be better to talk?”

Asahi pulls out his phone and stares down at it. “I don’t know.”

“Give it a try. I’ll go watch TV downstairs – give you some alone time.”

“Thanks Nishinoya.”

  
***

Yuu watches some soccer on TV while Mom irons shirts in the background, the room smelling like fabric softener and starch. He doesn’t know how long to give Asahi, can’t even imagine what that phone call will look like. In the end he stays downstairs for half an hour, then gives Mom the remote and returns upstairs. He knocks on his door and pokes his head in.

Asahi is standing at the window leaning on the frame, the warm breeze drifting in, his broad back curved. It’s raining softly outside, a gentle patter on the roof. Asahi’s phone is closed on the table behind him. 

“You okay?” asks Yuu, stepping in and shutting the door behind him. 

“She wouldn’t stop crying,” he says dully, back to Yuu. “She kept apologizing to me. None of this is her fault. _I’m_ the one who –”

Yuu crosses to the window and reaches up to put his hand on Asahi’s shoulder. “Let’s not get into the blame game, man. You’re both in a shitty situation.”

Asahi fists his hands, his jaw tight. “I don’t want to make things harder for her. I just feel like such a burden, Nishinoya. Why can’t there be a right answer?”

“Right now, the right answer is that you’ve gotta look after yourself. You’re both gonna pull through this. But you’ve got to be strong – for yourself, and for her. It’ll get better.” He squeezes Asahi’s shoulder. 

Asahi looks down at him; Yuu can see the distress in his face. “I’m not sure it will,” he answers, turning to look outside at the rain. “Once something’s broken, it can’t be fixed seamlessly.”

“Then be a goddamn brilliant Weather Witch,” he says, voice and eyes intense; Asahi blinks. “Throw it in your Dad’s face – in _everyone’s_ face. Stop trying to make it all be okay and embrace the fact that it won’t be the only way you can. Learn to control the weather, and make it rain on every dumb bastard out there who doubts you.”

“Nishinoya…”

“Look – I know you’ve been seeing this as a curse. We all have. Maybe it’s time to start looking at it another way. You’ve got a power almost no one else has, Asahi-san. A power to do good. I know it’s not what you wanted. But you’re smart – the smartest guy on the team, probably. Can’t you think of a way to make it worthwhile?”

Asahi turns slowly to look at his phone sitting on the table. “I could ask Himiko-san,” he suggests tentatively, naming the near-by Weather Witch Sendai had connected him with. 

“Good. Do that. Do whatever it takes. Just… don’t be helpless. You’re our ace, and the ace is never helpless,” says Yuu, with more pleading in his tone than he intended. Asahi closes the window and returns to the table to pick up his phone.

  
***

It’s weird, but having Asahi at home studying so much actually improves Yuu’s own habits. It’s not at all that he intends to excel in schoolwork, or even that he wants to study. But with Asahi chained to the desk for at least two hours every night, Yuu feels guilty goofing around on the Switch or watching volleyball videos. The only fair thing seems to be to join Asahi in studying. So he does.

It’s tough at first, sitting still for so long, focusing so hard on dry texts. It would never have occurred to him to look to Asahi for help with his schoolwork, but the ace is surprisingly good at it. 

“Shit,” exclaims Yuu, throwing his pencil down on his History homework in disgust. “How’re you supposed to tell all these morons apart? Do you _know_ how many Tokugawa shoguns there were?”

“Fifteen,” replies Asahi absently, making a note. 

Yuu stares at him. “How do you just _know_ that stuff?”

Asahi looks up, considering. “Well, you have to find a way to remember it that makes sense to you. Some people use mnemonics, or pictures. For you… maybe you could give each one of them a four-kanji phrase? A way to help you remember them? Think about one that would suit each of them.”

Yuu looks down at the text book. “Tokugawa Ieyasu,” he says, picking up his pencil and tapping it. Then, quickly, he writes: “Insisting without restraint.” 

“Only you would find that helpful,” says Asahi, smiling. “But I hope it works.”

Yuu’s already trying to match one to Hidetata.

  
***

It feels weird to start to suddenly beat Ryuu on pop quizzes and tests, but as Yuu starts spending more of his time focusing on his homework, he starts to find that actually, it’s not that hard. He’s always had a good memory; with Asahi helping him to focus it in the right directions, it’s kind of like a veil has been lifted. He always found homework boring and incomprehensible. Now he finds it a challenge – and he likes challenges.

Asahi spends his time on his Weather Witch assignments, studying meteorology. His work is a strange smattering of science and oral histories from farmers and sailors – people who live by understanding the weather. Yuu notices that he’s not focusing on his school work anymore, doesn’t seem to do anything other than play volleyball and study his weather books, but he just figures Asahi’s already got school work nailed.

  
***

It takes time, but Yuu starts to notice a difference in Asahi. They’re spending much more time together – practically every waking minute – so it’s not strange that he’s the only one who sees it. Asahi starts to become less upset about his future, more dedicated to the studying he’s doing every night. He starts texting Himiko regularly and sees her on the weekend for his in-person studying.

He talks about her a lot. She’s less than five years older than him, is now the second-youngest Weather Witch in the prefecture. But she’s already got excellent control and is working full time and independently to support agriculture in her region. Asahi reports that she’s an excellent teacher, organized and patient. 

Yuu’s happy for him at first, happy that he’s found someone who can make this journey something less than awful. But as the weeks pass and Asahi leans more and more heavily on her, Yuu finds himself starting to get hot when she’s mentioned, feels fire burning close under his skin when Asahi relates how simply she explained the problems he’s been working on, or how deftly she caused a localized rain to fall. He starts getting up-tight and cranky, and it only gets worse when he meets her for the first time.

Practice lets out early on Sunday so Yuu takes the bus to Sendai to meet Asahi. He has the address and directions of their practice session on his phone and catches a local bus out to the outskirts of town where there’s more greenspace, all rice paddies and gardens and allotments. 

He hears her before he sees her, hears a woman’s soft laughter as a dense drizzle starts to fall, practically a mist. Yuu pushes past some enormously tall tomato plants and there the two of them are, both wearing rain slicks, Asahi tall and awkward, Himiko short and stylish and _beautiful._

Yuu has always appreciated female beauty – it’s what led him to Karasuno, and what has guided his absolute dedication to protecting Kiyoko’s sanctity. Kiyoko is soft and lovely as moonlight, a gentle presence that can be unexpectedly steely. 

Himiko doesn’t have Kiyoko’s unadorned loveliness – she is well-dressed and well made-up, her beauty enhanced by careful tending. Her eyes are wide and almond-shaped, her mouth a soft pink, her skin milky. And as she laughs at Asahi’s clearly failed attempt at rain, he raises a sheepish hand to his head and laughs too. 

It makes Yuu’s blood boil. Makes his hands twitch and his chest tight. His excitement, his happiness at getting to meet Asahi early both vanish, his mood darkening. “Asahi-san,” he says, walking over through the dampness. Asahi jerks up at the sound, eyes widening.

 _Guiltily?_ Wonders Yuu. And then wonders at that wonder. Guilty of what?

“Nishinoya. You came.”

“Sure did. So this must be…” He tails off; he doesn’t know Himiko’s last name. 

“Matsumoto Himiko,” she says with a polished smile. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Nishinoya Yuu. I play volleyball with Asahi-san.”

“Of course, Nishinoya-kun. Asahi-san talks about you often.”

 _Good_ , Yuu wants to say, although the fact that she calls Asahi by his first name coats Yuu’s bones in acid. He just nods. “Yeah; we’re good friends. The whole team wants what’s best for him. He’s our ace.”

“What Nishinoya means,” begins Asahi, embarrassed.

“What I mean,” continues Yuu, easily talking over the ace, “is that we’re going to Nationals, and Asahi-san’s our star player. He needs to be able to focus on the game.”

“Of course. But you understand that he has a commitment to his future calling as well, don’t you?”

“ _After_ we go to Nationals. And then there’s university, of course.”

“Nishinoya,” says Asahi sharply, the first time Yuu’s ever heard him snap. “I’m sorry, Himiko-san. 

She shakes her head. “It’s alright. You should go home now; that’s enough for today. Nice to meet you, Nishinoya-kun.” She glances up and the grey cloud cover overhead disappears into nothingness, blue sky shining down. 

“Yeah,” he says darkly. “Pleasure.” He watches her walk away; she pulls down her clear hood with long pink fake nails, her hair hanging in perfect curls. It makes his stomach twist. 

“Nishinoya,” says Asahi, sounding almost angry.

He turns back and sees that the ace is frowning at him. “What?”

“You shouldn’t have spoken to her like that. She’s going out of her way to help me.”

“Anyone’d want to help you, Asahi-san; you’re too nice. She’s working for the Prefecture – she’s helping _them_ , not you.”

“It’s because of her tutoring that I’ve been doing as well as I have. If I fall behind, the Prefecture could change its mind about allowing me to remain in the club.”

“She needs to understand your priorities,” replies Yuu, feeling snappish now as well. 

“She does.”

“She looks like what she understands is how to make a good buck off the Prefecture.”

“Nishinoya!” Asahi looks somewhere between shocked and angry. “That’s unfair.”

Yuu can feel his snappishness accelerating at warp speed, rocketing past peevishness into anger. “Why’re you standing up for her?”

“I told you: She’s the most important person to me right now, the one who can make sure I succeed.”

“More important than me?” asks Yuu. He regrets it immediately. “Never mind. Just… never mind.” He turns and starts walking back towards the bus stop. After a minute, he hears Asahi follow him. 

They return to Karasuno in bitter silence.

  
***

Asahi tries to bring it up a couple of times, but Yuu tells him he doesn’t want to talk about it, and the ace’s efforts fall into awkward silences.

It affects their play on the court. Daichi and Coach notice it almost immediately, the way Asahi is faltering before spiking balls Yuu saves, the way Yuu is missing receives because he’s avoiding looking in Asahi’s direction. 

Coach calls them both over while the rest of the team is playing four-on-fours. The Prefectural Preliminaries are next week; everyone’s pushing themselves to their limits. 

“Alright, what’s going on with you two?” he asks, arms crossed. “Hmm? Fighting over something? Azumane’s other work? Money? A girl?”

“Sorry Coach,” says Asahi vaguely, staring at the ground. 

“ _What_ are you sorry for?”

“We’re not bringing our best game.”

Yuu wants to step in hotly and debate that, but he knows it’s true. His play is shit. His head isn’t in the game. 

All he can seem to focus on is Asahi spending time with Himiko. The two of them laughing together in the rain, the rain that they caused. They have so much in common. Going forward, they’ll be closer than Yuu and Asahi. It makes him want to scream, makes him want to storm and slam doors and pound walls. 

Makes him want to cry. 

“Nishinoya – what do you have to say for yourself?” asks Coach.

He swallows and looks up. He can see Asahi watching him out of the corner of his eye. “We’ll fix it,” he says, although fucked if he knows how.

“You’d better. Because until you can work together you’re a liability, not a help. Playing with your head up your ass is how you get injured, and we can’t afford that. Go home, both of you, and work this shit out. Go to Sawamura if you have to. But get it sorted out.”

“Yes Coach,” they both say glumly, and head off the court.

  
***

They walk back to the club room together in silence, climbing the stairs and opening the door into the musty, sweaty room.

“It’s my fault,” says Asahi, predictably, as he takes off his shoes. “I shouldn’t have said that Himiko-san is the most important person to me. That was unfair, and wrong.”

Yuu grits his teeth, yanking his shirt over his head and throwing it to the tatami floor. “Was it, though?” he asks. “What if she is? I’m the one who told you to focus on becoming a kick-ass Weather Witch. She’s the way to do it. And… she’s smart and talented and beautiful. The two of you are perfect for each other. I should just accept that.” 

Asahi blinks. Then blinks again. “Wait. You think I’m interested in Himiko-san? That _she’s_ interested in _me_? She has a boyfriend, Nishinoya. And I…”

“Yeah?” pushes Yuu. He feels like he’s skating close to the edge of something, like one wrong move will tumble them both off. His heart is pounding, his head hot with blood. “You what?”

“I don’t like… girls,” he says, softly, staring at his feet. 

Yuu feels like someone’s given the sheet of reality a yank. Like he’s been side-checked into a wall, the world spinning. “What?” he says. 

Asahi looks up, terrified. “It’s probably why all this is happening. I’m not _right_ , I’m not _normal_. That’s why I’m a Weather Witch. Because I’m not a real man. Don’t you see? Dad was right… all this time, I’ve been pretending to be a victim of fate, but… it all makes sense. Terrible, awful sense.” 

There are so many thoughts running through his head that Yuu feels like he can’t grab a hold of one. He feels dizzy with a complex cocktail of emotions, from relief to pity to rage. He reaches out and grabs hold of Asahi’s wrists, holds him still and stares up into his face. “That is all complete bullshit,” he says, words spilling out of him rapid-fire. “Liking guys doesn’t make you any less of a man. Doesn’t make you _wrong_ , doesn’t make you a freak. It has nothing to do with being a Weather Witch. You heard the Witch Finder – hell, you heard Tsukishima. It just happens sometimes. It is not a choice, and it is not a failing. _You_ are not a failure. You’re my best friend, and you’re the best person I know, and there is _nothing wrong with you_.”

“Nishinoya…”

“And I’m sorry I was stupid and jealous and _dumb_ about Matsumoto. I behaved like a total asshole, and when you called me on my BS I just got worse, and I’m sorry. You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

“I should have told you,” says Asahi, shakily. “About me. Before coming to live with you. It’s not fair, I…”

“You’re no different than you were an hour ago. Nothing’s changed,” replies Yuu, heatedly. “All that happened is that I made you confess something you didn’t want to, because I suck.”

Asahi smiles weakly. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time, Nishinoya. And you don’t suck. Not at all.”

Yuu lets go of Asahi’s wrists and steps back. “Well, thanks. For telling me, I mean. And for being you. There’s no one I’d rather have staying with me, Asahi-san. No one I’d rather be friends with. Honestly.”

Asahi glances towards the gym. “Do you think Coach would let us back in?” he asks. 

Yuu smiles. “He’d damn well better!” He wonders though, as he pulls his shirt back on, why he didn’t take the opportunity to tell Asahi he’s not the only one who likes guys. That Yuu, in fact, likes one guy in particular. He hopes it’s because he doesn’t want to ruin the friendship they have, the near-perfect partnership on the court. 

He worries, though, that it’s nothing but plain fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read some fic somewhere where Asahi wears reading glasses and it is now 100% my canon.
> 
> Also: 侃侃諤諤 arguing heatedly what one believes in/insisting on something without restraint


	6. Secrets

They finish practice in a much better space than they started it in, Yuu reaching to the edge of his ability to dig up balls and Asahi spiking his saves so hard the ball bounces over the heads of their opponents. 

“Nice, Asahi,” calls Suga after a successful spike, but it’s Yuu the ace smiles at. 

“It was Nishinoya’s save,” he replies. Yuu’s heart’s already pounding from the exertion, but it squeezes a little at the attention, his face growing hot. Especially since his discovery that the odds of Asahi noticing him in a romantic way are slightly less astronomical than he had thought. 

Fuck, he’s got it bad.

  
***

After practice they walk out of the gym in a group, the first-years a careless, raucous chorus while the third-years fret about grades and practice. Second year is a sort of insulated equilibrium, and Yuu doesn’t feel worried about anything.

Except Asahi, of course. 

They split up near Sakanoshita, Yuu making Asahi wait while he cuts in to buy a pair of popsicles. He comes out with them clutched in one hand, the chilled plastic brushing against his warm skin. He peels the wrapper off his and hands Asahi the other. 

“…Thanks,” says Asahi, who clearly hadn’t been expecting it. Yuu knows he prefers nikuman, but fuck it it’s summer and that means popsicles. 

“Best thing on a hot day. Summer’s almost over – gotta enjoy it while you can.” Yuu chomps down on his, the texture icy. 

They stroll home at a sedate pace, Asahi licking gently at the edges of his popsicle, Yuu’s already gone in three bites. He’s always been impatient. But he restrains himself now, lets Asahi set the pace and waits for the ace to choose the topic of conversation. 

“So…” begins Asahi at last, glancing at Yuu out of the corner of his eye. “You’re really okay with it? With me? I’ve thought about telling someone in the past, maybe Suga, or even Daichi. But you, you’ve always seemed so… aggressively straight,” he says eventually. 

“Doesn’t mean I have a problem with people who aren’t,” replies Yuu easily, linking his fingers together behind his head and tilting his chin up to contemplate the blue sky above. The hard part is being truthful without revealing himself. Unlike Asahi he doesn’t like guys – he likes just the one. “I guess I think… if you love someone, why does it matter if they’re a girl or a guy? It’s the person you like, not what’s in their pants.” 

“And that’s how you feel about Shimizu?” asks Asahi, softly. 

Yuu stops, his bag bumping into his hip. “Kiyoko-san? I love her – she’s amazing and beautiful and _perfect_ – but I’m not _in love_ with her. I want to worship the ground she walks on, but love isn’t worship – it’s wanting to share everything with someone. I mean, I think,” he adds, suddenly flustered. 

Asahi looks down at him in shock. “Wow. I always thought she was everything to you,” he says, eyes wide. His lips are turning blue from the Gari Gari-kun; a tiny sliver of ice has broken off and is sitting on the firm line of his jaw. Yuu wants to reach up and wipe it off, wants to _lick_ it off. 

“ _Volleyball_ is everything to me,” he says, looking away from the ice droplet. “How could I have time for love?” 

“You’re right,” says Asahi quietly. “We need to focus on winning.”

  
***

Prefectural Preliminaries arrive on a bright sunny day in August. Asahi’s learned enough control over the past few months that his mood no longer impacts the weather, at least not without him intending it to. And quite frankly it’s just as well, because Asahi is a wreck.

He’s not alone. Hinata looks like a spectre of himself, grey and sickly, while Yamaguchi is trembling like an aspen. 

“Look lively,” shouts Coach as they get on the bus, slapping Hinata’s back as he goes by and sending the middle blocker sprawling up the stairs. “No going back now, so pull up your goddamn socks!”

It does little to buoy their confidence. 

Yuu sits beside Ryuu, the two of them the liveliest ones on the bus by far. Yuu’s confident in himself and confident in the team, in the back-breaking work they’ve been putting in since the Inter-Highs. Everyone’s grown, and while presumably the other teams have been working as well, Yuu can’t believe anyone’s been training as hard as them. Or that anyone’s as hungry as them for victory. 

Hinata pukes as the bus reverses into the stadium parking lot, but at least it’s in a plastic bag and not anyone’s lap, and Ryuu tells him he’s growing into a fine man. Asahi and Yamaguchi look like they may just join him. 

Their first match is against Ohgiminami, and despite their nerves frankly, it’s a walk-over. Asahi leads the scoring with a no-touch service ace, followed by Ryuu with a blistering spike, and after the team realizes that there’s nothing to be afraid of they absolutely demolishes Ohgiminami. Serve after serve, spike after spike, they tear through Ohgiminami’s defenses and rip their way up the scoreboard like wildfire. The other team doesn’t make it to 20 in either of the two sets, practically falling to pieces although fighting on until the end. 

It’s a resounding affirmation of Karasuno’s talent and tenacity, of the focus they’ve brought to bear over the months since the Inter-Highs. They’ve put together a team that’s more than the sum of its parts, that is perseverance and near precognition when it comes to knowing where each other will be and how they’ll act. 

They’ve also got brains and strategy. In their next match they’re pitted against an ordinary team with one extraordinary player: a 2-meter giant named Hyakuzawa who towers over even Tsukishima, crushing Karasuno’s offense and defense at the outset. 

But Daichi and Yuu are onto him – the pre-match warm-up was a good indication of his skills. While he has height he clearly doesn’t have skill or experience, and can’t manage straight shots. And, most importantly, his size can’t keep up with Hinata’s speed. 

Once they’ve got his number there’s no stopping them. Kageyama and Hinata bring their renewed partnership, the skills they’ve been so painfully honing over the past few months, and the rest of the team supports with all the talent they’ve been nurturing. 

It’s more than enough. They win both sets with a comfortable margin, and with them the ticket to the Prefectural Qualifiers. 

Yuu never doubted them, never for a moment failed to believe that they’d make it. Still, it’s heartwarming to see the rest of the team so thrilled, and so vindicated. They didn’t fail – they are more than their loss to Aoba Jousai. 

They’re stronger now than they’ve ever been: they can make it to Nationals.

  
***

School starts up again and to his entire class’ shock, Yuu is thriving in his subjects. He’s scoring 70s and occasionally even an 80 on pop quizzes, is actually able to _answer questions_ when Sensei calls upon him rather than goofing off. He knows it was Tokugawa Hidetada (“little good and much evil”) who banned Christianity, that the square root of 3 is 1.7320508 (“Treat me as you do other people”) and that Scientific Notation is used for numbers greater than 1000 or less than 0.001 (“Still remaining after 1,0000 years”).

His home room teacher pulls him aside at the end of the week to ask if he’s been attending cram school, Ryuu lurking in the background under the pretense of sweeping the floor. 

“Nah, Sensei. I’ve been studying with a friend.”

“You’ve been studying…” says Sensei faintly. He looks like a breeze would bowl him over.

“Sure. Turns out it’s not that bad, really. Sometimes it’s kinda fun!”

“Kind of… fun,” repeats his teacher, looking concussed. 

Yuu gives him a slap on the shoulder. “C’mon Sensei, it’s not that weird! I’m already great at volleyball – can’t a guy be great at two things?”

“I guess so.” Sensei straightens. “Keep up the good work, Nishinoya-kun.” He wanders off, still looking shell-shocked. 

“So you’ve been studying in secret,” leaps in Ryuu. “Looking to impress someone?” He waggles his eyebrows. “Must be real love to make _you_ hit the books.”

Yuu laughs. “No, man. I’ve been helping Asahi-san with his training. Well, I mean, he’s been training and I’ve been studying. It just doesn’t seem fair that he has to do all that work alone.”

“Must be late by the time you get home. You’re a good pal, Noya-san.”

“Yeah,” says Yuu vaguely, conflicted. Asahi still hasn’t told anyone other than Suga and Daichi that he’s living with Yuu. Keeping the secret from Ryuu feels uncomfortable. He grabs the broom from Ryuu’s hand and starts sweeping. “C’mon, let’s get this cleaned up and start practice already!”

  
***

It’s not that Ryuu’s nosy. He and Yuu have been friends since the first day of club last year, and apart from Asahi (who is really in another category entirely), he’s Yuu’s best friend. Really, it’s understandable that he’s curious about what Yuu’s spending all his free time on, especially since their hang-out time has decreased noticeably since Asahi started living with Yuu. It was less apparent over the summer when they were spending all day every day together at practice, but with school starting up again Yuu and Asahi split off from the group together at the same time every night, leaving Ryuu to go home alone.

So it’s not surprising, really, when he starts to invite Yuu over more. By now Asahi’s settled at Yuu’s house and the libero doesn’t worry about leaving him to go home alone. But when Ryuu asks to come over (“You’ve got Mario Odyssey, don’t you?”) as they leave practice, he hesitates and Ryuu notices. 

“You busy?” he asks, surprised. Because Yuu’s never been busy after practice in the past. 

“No. It’s just… Asahi’s been coming over to study; my place is closer and he likes to hit the books early. Do you mind if he comes?”

“It’s cool – the more the merrier, right?”

“Yeah,” replies Yuu, with a fake smile, sweating internally. But it _is_ cool – Ryuu won’t be able to tell Asahi’s living with him as long as they’re smart about it. 

So together the three of them head to his house, Yuu and Ryuu firing up the Switch while Asahi gathers his books and sets himself up at the dinner table. 

They almost get away with it. They make it through two solid hours of Mario, and Ryuu’s just checking his watch, when Hikari comes downstairs looking dire. 

“Asahi-onii-san, I knocked over your aftershave and it spilled _everywhere_ , I tried to wipe it up but there’s not a lot left. I’m sorry – I was clumsy.” 

She catches sight of Yuu and Asahi’s frozen faces and pauses. Then her head swivels to Ryuu, looking confused. She gives a squeak, her face reddening, and turns and sprints back up the stairs. But it’s too late. 

“Your aftershave?” asks Ryuu, puzzled. 

Yuu wracks his brain trying to think of an excuse, a reason, anything. 

Asahi sighs. “I brought it over some time ago, Tanaka.” He puts down his pencil. “The truth is, I’ve been living here since the spring. My Dad hasn’t been supportive of me being an Elemental. He made it clear I wasn’t welcome to stay.”

“Oh,” says Ryuu, staring, while behind him on the screen Mario gets pummelled by a Bullet Bill. He looks slowly from Asahi to Yuu and back again. “Um. That really sucks. I had no idea. I know it’s been tough but… wow. ”

Asahi shifts in his chair, his notebook flipping itself shut. “I’m sorry for not telling you. I just… it’s very personal. It’s something I’m still struggling with.”

“I’m sorry too, Ryuu. I know I’ve been kinda weird lately.” Yuu bows his head sharply. 

“Hey, no worries guys! It sounds supremely shitty. I don’t blame you for keeping it to yourselves. I won’t tell anyone else.”

Asahi gives a stressed smile. “Thanks Tanaka.”

“Yeah… no worries. Is there anything I can do? My place isn’t as nice as Noya-san’s, but if you need an alternative the door’s always open.”

“Thanks, but I think we’re okay for now,” says Asahi. 

On screen there’s a little scream as Mario is exploded by a second enemy. Tanaka turns back to it. “I guess that’s it for me. I’d better get going. I’ll see you guys tomorrow?”

Asahi nods. Yuu rises to walk him out. 

“His Dad really kicked him out?” asks Ryuu sotto voce in the entryway. Yuu nods, jaw tense. “What a bastard. And Asahi-san of all people…” he shakes his head. “You okay with all this?”

“Of course.”

“Only…” Tanaka gives him a slow look. “You’ve always been close to Asahi-san. Real close. Closer than maybe he’s realised. I just wondered if maybe this is hard for you.”

Yuu can feel his heart hammering in his chest. He plasters on a smile. “Why would it be hard for me? I’m glad he’s here – he’s safe here.”

Ryuu gives him a hard look but says nothing, Yuu stares back, putting his all into a wide-eyed carefree look. “Okay. But if you need to talk to someone, you know where to come. Right?”

“Thanks Ryuu.”

  
***

Hikari comes down shortly after Ryuu leaves, eyes red. “Asahi-nii-san!” she cries, lip wobbling. “I’m sorry! It was supposed to be your secret and I totally ruined it!”

Asahi looks shocked and completely horrified at her emotional apology. “No, no! It’s not your fault. It was just an accident! Please don’t cry…”

She sniffles, looking up. “I’ll buy you new aftershave. And I’ll make your bento for you next week!”

He stares. “You don’t have to. Really. It’s fine.”

“It was my fault. I have to fix it.” 

Yuu steps up beside her and pushes her head down. “Just apologize properly. That’s enough.”

She bows, hands clasped tightly in front of her. “I’m sorry!”

“P-please, don’t! It’s not a bit deal. It’s all fine now. You don’t have to feel badly.”

“Asahi-san, you’re such a walk-over. Hikari’s cooking ain’t bad, you know.” Yuu winks; Asahi looks wretched. Hikari is sniffling. He sighs. “Alright, let’s cheer up. Nothing’s been ruined. Hikari, let poor Asahi-san buy his own aftershave or he’ll come out smelling like vanilla and passionfruit or something equally ridiculous. If you have time, help Mom with the bentos. All good?”

They both nod. “Good! Time for baths.”

  
***

It’s while Asahi is taking his bath that Yuu decides to straighten up his room. He doesn’t clean very often, and with two teenage boys living there it shows. He picks up clothes and folds them or tosses them into a pile for laundry, he puts away books and throws out used pieces of paper and candy wrappers. He picks up Asahi’s uniform and folds it on his desk, then picks up his bag to put on top of it. The bag tips unexpectedly and the contents pour out. Yuu curses absently and bends down to pick them up – pencils, pens, deodorant, a magazine, some crumpled papers…

He’s just uncrumpling one of the papers to see if it can be thrown out when he recognizes it as a History test. Asahi’s scored 55. He frowns and flattens out the others. They’re tests from Math and Modern Japanese. Scores of 62 and 58. 

Yuu’s staring at them when he hears a heavy step in the hallway. Asahi opens the door and comes in dressed in the soft t-shirt and shorts he wears to bed. He catches sight of Yuu staring at his tests and stops. 

“Asahi-san, your grades… what’s going on?”

“Nishinoya…”

He hands over the papers. “You’ve always done so well at school. I thought you were a star student.”

Asahi’s mouth hardens. “I was. Not anymore.”

“Because of your training? You’re spending too much time working on goddamn weather assignments to focus on your studies, right? You need to cut back – at this rate, you won’t make it into university.”

“…It doesn’t matter,” the ace says quietly after a minute. 

Yuu explodes. “How can you say that? This is your future! It’s what you’ve been working so hard for! Maybe you could cut back on your training – you’ve been doing really well lately. Maybe even Himiko could help…”

“No. Just… let it go.”

“Asahi-san, you can’t get into university with these grades.”

“Nishinoya… I can’t get in at all.” He says it with a kind of cold finality that makes Yuu pause.

“What?”

Asahi takes a deep breath. “Back in the spring, after we lost in Inter-Highs, I met with the Prefecture.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“They wanted me to pull out of my club activities. To quit volleyball and focus full-time on being a Weather Witch. So I made a deal. I would give up on university if they’d let me continue with club for my last year.” He looks completely resigned, looks _accepting_.

Yuu swallows. “You… what?”

“I’m not going to university, Nishinoya. After I finish high school, I’ll go into full-time training as a Weather Witch. I’ll be out working a year later.”

“But… your dream… you’ve always wanted to go to university,” he says, feeling utterly lost, like he’s just been sucker-punched. 

“It was the only way they’d let me continue with club. I had to prioritise. I chose the team. I chose volleyball.” He takes the tests and, as Yuu watches, rips them to pieces and lets them fall to the floor. 

“Asahi-san… you can’t. There has to be another way, there has to be–”

“There isn’t,” cuts in Asahi, harshly. “Don’t you see? There was never going to be a perfect ending to this. They were never going to let me do what I wanted. My dreams were over the day the Witchfinder came to Karasuno. So it’s time to make new dreams. For me, all I have left is the Nationals, Nishinoya. We need to make that count.”

“I hate this,” says Yuu suddenly, staring up at Asahi. “I _hate_ it. I hate everything that’s happened to you, the sacrifices you’ve been forced to make, all the horrible things that keep piling onto you. I hate that now even your dreams are nothing but bargaining chips.” His fists are aching and he’s hot with adrenaline. He wants to punch, wants to kick, wants to lash out and flail until he’s exhausted. 

Asahi reaches out and takes his fisted hands, and it’s like ice water has been poured on the fire inside of him. “Nishinoya… thank you.”

“Thanks?” he asks, incredulously. “For what?”

“No one else cares enough to be angry on my behalf.”

“I’m not angry, Asahi-san, I’m fucking _furious_.”

Asahi smiles faintly, releasing Yuu’s hands. “I know. I was too, for a long time. But lately, since I’ve begun to be able to control this power, I’ve started to realize… maybe it will be good for me. I’ve always been too nervous, too with drawn to help others. I’ve always needed people like you, Nishinoya, to stand up for me and to make me stand up for myself. Maybe now I’ll be able to help others in a way I never could before.”

“It’s still not fair,” protests Yuu.

“No, it’s not. But who knows? Maybe it will turn out to be the right thing for me. That’s the way I’ve taught myself to think.” There’s a quiet pleading to his tone: _just accept it. Please._

Yuu sighs. “You know what the irony is? I’m doing better in school now than you are. How fucked up is that?”

“It’s not fucked up, Nishinoya. It’s great. You want to play volleyball in university, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Then it’s time you start thinking about your own grades. Time to start studying not just to help me, but for yourself.”

“You sound like a real teacher’s pet, you know?”

“I think I always will be one. Even if my grades are terrible.”

Yuu bends down and picks up the scraps of paper, balls them up and tosses them in the trash. “Sorry for being a snoop. I guess the Nishinoyas are really wrecking you today.”

“I don’t mind. I’ve felt terrible keeping it a secret from you.”

“You have any other big revelations you want to share? Like maybe you’ve been scouted by a KPop band and you’re moving to South Korea? Or you’ve secretly been drawing BL doujin about Kageyama and Hinata and selling them in Akihabara?”

Asahi smiles. “No. Nothing like that.”

“Good. Because I don’t think my system can take another shock from you.” Yuu grabs his bed clothes and heads for the door. “I’m going to take a bath before anything else can happen. Okay?”

The ace nods. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人並みにおごれや – treat me as if you do to other people (Japanese students use phrase-based mnemonics to remember the roots of numbers)  
> 寸善尺魔 – little good much evil; a good thing tends to be spoiled by many bad things.  
> 千載不磨 – Still remaining after 1,000 years; immortal
> 
> In other news, I'm thinking one or at most two more chapters...


	7. Finals, and Beyond

Knowing so many of Asahi’s secrets now, the truths about him that he’s been too embarrassed to share with anyone, even Yuu, helps to decode his behaviour over the past few months. His reticence about his bargain with the Prefecture, his near-snappishness when Yuu’s brought up university, are all explained. As are his obvious embarrassment about stripping naked in the same room with Yuu, the way his face has gone red when Yuu’s come in wearing nothing but a towel. 

It all makes Yuu wonder, though, whether he’s being a jerk for concealing his own secret. Whether he’s being a coward. He doesn’t think he’s been incredibly subtle about his crush on Asahi, but at the same time it’s clear the ace hasn’t noticed what even Ryuu apparently has. 

He no longer knows whether hiding it is unfair to their friendship, or essential to it. 

In the end, he continues saying nothing just as he’s always done. What if he outs himself to Asahi and the ace no longer feels comfortable staying with him? He’d never be able to live with himself if he robbed Asahi of the one safe haven he has. 

It doesn’t make it feel any less like cowardice, though.

  
***

On a sunny evening in late September, not too long before the Prefectural Qualifiers, Asahi asks if Yuu can take him out to their family allotment. “Practicing the practical stuff only on the weekend isn’t enough,” he explains. “There’s so much more to learn – things I can only get better at by actually doing.”

Yuu agrees, and that night after practice he takes Asahi out to the communal garden. 

It’s a wide space about half a hectare big divided into sections with bamboo fencing or, in the case of some of the older allotments, actual fences. The sections growing flowers have mostly finished blooming, the plants either cleaned up or going to seed, but the vegetables are out in full force. There are jungles of tomatoes, lush swells of lettuce and cabbage, and even some late peas and runner beans. Some of the sections with proper fencing are growing creepers – Yuu sees goya dangling from skinny vines, their nobbled skin gleaming in the evening sun. 

Yuu brought an umbrella with him, and Asahi has his rain slick. “Does it matter which one is ours?” he asks. Asahi shakes his head. “Rain can’t be localized to that extent. At least, not by me.” He pulls on his rain slick and Yuu pops open the umbrella. 

The last time Yuu saw Asahi make rain, it had been the thick drizzle in Sendai that Himiko had laughed at. 

This time a small dark cloud forms in the sky above them haloed by sunlight, and as Asahi looks up expectantly a thin rain starts to fall directly onto the allotment. The sunlight shines through it, making the droplets gleam like crystal. A pale rainbow appears behind the cloud, bending down to the nearby hill. 

It’s… really beautiful. Yuu has never appreciated the weather much before – his short walk to and from school make it unimportant, and he spends all his free time in the gym or in the house. For the first time, the weather gives him shivers. 

“You’re really amazing, Asahi-san,” he says softly. 

Asahi jerks his head down and the rain stops, the tiny cloud dissipating. 

“Oh, sorry. I guess you need to concentrate on that.”

“For now. Someday I should be able to make it rain over an entire town without it taking up too much of my focus. Right now all I can manage is one tiny cloud.”

“Hey, it’s still super cool! I never knew the weather could be… well, pretty. But that was.” He looks out over the allotment. The plants seem an even richer hue of green, sparkling with raindrops that shimmer in the sun. The earth is a pleasant dark colour and smells faintly of rain. 

Asahi is blushing faintly, still so easily put off-guard by praise. Yuu slaps his shoulder. “Get it together man! You’re going to be praised much more going forward!”

“Ahaha,” laughs Asahi vaguely, and Yuu wonders for the first time how he will deal with being in the spotlight. Being a hero to local towns, maybe even being on TV. He hopes someone developing Asahi’s training curriculum is thinking of this stuff.

“Are you done?” he asks, tapping his umbrella pole against his shoulder to get the rain flecks off.

“I’d like to keep practicing. I need to work on my concentration. You don’t have to stay…”

“If I’m not here, how’re you going to know you’re concentrating?” says Yuu with a smile. “Let’s see if you can make it rain _and_ keep up with my sparkling conversation.”

Asahi nods and looks up. As Yuu starts to talk about the most recent action film he saw, clouds start to congeal overhead.

  
***

They start to come out to the allotment together more often in the evenings after practice, both of them physically exhausted but committed – Asahi to improving his skills, Yuu to supporting him.

It’s pathetic – really, _seriously_ pathetic – but Yuu comes to start thinking of it as date night. It’s just the two of them surrounded by nature, wrapped up in each other and the weather. Asahi produces rain and hail and mist, and then clears cloud-cover to dry the earth while they chat about anything and everything. Volleyball of course, but also what exactly Asahi is doing as he concentrates on making it rain or mist, and Yuu’s post-school ambitions. Yuu starts bringing drinks with them and sets up a pair of collapsible chairs from the shared shed, and they sit side by side under a pair of umbrellas and talk as the rain patters overhead. 

Yuu tells Asahi he can bring Himiko out, or Daichi and Suga, that maybe it would be good for him to practice around other people. But his aching, hidden crush is unexpectedly vindicated when Asahi replies that he’s come to think of this time as something unique to them. Which is sweet really because despite the fact that Asahi’s living with him, they have very little privacy at his house with his parents and Hikari always around, and during club they’re never alone. 

Not that they need privacy, need to be alone. They’re just two friends hanging out, shooting the shit while one of them literally makes it rain. What could be more normal? 

“I’m really glad you offered this space, Nishinoya,” says Asahi one evening while they’re watching a small patch of sun shine down on the plants, the rest of the sky overcast. “I love this.”

“Me too,” says Yuu. 

_I love **you**_ , is what he really wants to say, though. The more time they spend together, the more they’re alone, just them and nature’s beauty, the more he wants to say it. One of these days he’s going screw up and really say it.

And that will be the end of this perfect world they’ve built for themselves.

  
***

Practice, incredibly, manages to get even more intense in the week before Qualifiers. Asahi gets covert permission from Himiko to cut back on his Weather Witch training for just this week, and is in the gym constantly with them all, busting a gut and sweating in the cool October evenings. Coach is on them to perfect every move, every receive, every spike. Kiyoko and Yachi are running back and forth constantly bringing new bottles of water, fetching towels, and providing recaps of recent plays. The single-minded focus is intense, is _cutting_ , each and every one of them utterly dedicated to playing their best game.

And then, just like that, Qualifiers are here. They’re getting on the bus to Sendai once again, for the third and final round of matches this year. For the matches that will decide all their futures.

  
***

Johzenji feels like the kind of team that would be formed if Yuu and Hinata were in charge of it – an idea that Yuu points out to Daichi, who looks vaguely horrified. They’re complete morons in the best way, each acting utterly independently and depending only on themselves. And yet they’re all at ease with each other, loose and breezy and unconcerned by missed points or net serves.

It’s a fun match, which after the nervousness of the Preliminaries feels good. Everyone is able to show off their skills, and their opponents aren’t the type to turn the match sour with protests or sulks. Karasuno wins cleanly, which feels great because Johzenji were top four in Inter-Highs. 

They have a break for lunch and watch the tail end of the other matches underway from the mezzanine above, making sure to keep moving so their muscles don’t get cold. 

The match against Wakutani is the opposite of Johzenji. Serious, hard-bitten, and tragic. Daichi and Tanaka collide, hard, and Yuu watches with his heart in his throat as Sensei and Coach run over to check on their unmoving captain. 

Daichi gets up, but he’s taken a head blow and Coach insists on him getting checked out by the medic. If they’re lucky, he’ll be gone only for this game. If they’re not, he could be out of the tournament. 

They’re big shoes for anyone to fill, but Chikara’s been Daichi’s shadow since the beginning of second year, has been the closest to a father figure among the unruly lower-year students. He steps onto the court with confidence, and Yuu knows everything will be okay. 

And it is. It’s a hard match; they lose the second set and have to regroup, but they pull it together and eke out a win. 

Daichi returns after the match has finished, bruised but rested, and ready to re-enter the fray. 

Which is just as well, because their next opponent is Seijou, and they’re going to need every ounce of strength to win.

  
***

Seijou is a powerhouse team in a way that Karasuno will never be. Each of their players is highly skilled and extremely motivated, and while Karasuno has driven itself unremittingly to become better the fact is that individually they have very few stellar players – just good strong workhorses. Their strength lies not in individual genius but in group dynamics, in partnerships and teamwork that multiplies their abilities.

Kageyama and Hinata are a perfect example – without each other, they’re both excellent players, but together they are incredible. Kageyama’s brilliant setting spotlights Hinata’s amazing athleticism. Yuu watches as they manage to score again and again – not without failures, not without mistakes, but still managing to overcome.

Their spikers’ synchronized attach is another example of their team’s growth and shared ability. Singly their spikers are strong, but when they attack together the sheer number of possible spikers simply overwhelms their opponents. Suga has found a way to play on the court with Kageyama, and Yuu’s so glad that he hasn’t been left behind or forgotten with the spotlight on Kageyama’s innate abilities. 

The tension rises as points mount on the board, each side taking back the lead time and again. They take the first set and lose the second, and as they drive deeper into the third Yuu can’t believe how hard they’re all working, can’t believe the absolute intensity of the match. The spectators are a blur; _Coach_ is a blur. All there is is the court, six on one side and six on the other and only one team that can advance to the finals. 

They put their all into it, battle for every point, every receive, every spike. And in the end, Hinata finishes it with a soaring, resounding cry: “ _Give it to me!_ ”

Kageyama does, and the tiny middle blocker brings them the game. 

They’re going to finals.

  
***

“Shiratorizawa,” says Asahi, as they walk home from school after the post-match meeting.

“You make it sound… _mythical_ ,” says Yuu, frowning.

“Well, it almost is. They always win. Even against Seijou. People say they’re unbeatable.”

“ _No one_ is unbeatable.”

“They have the Japanese youth representative.”

“Maybe that’s all they have. Maybe they’ll be like Kakugawa with Hyakuzawa. You know – one amazing player and a bunch of empty shirts.”

“I doubt it. They wouldn’t be top in the prefecture if they weren’t a great team. A perfect team.”

“ _We’re_ a perfect team,” replies Yuu, punching his shoulder. “And we’re going to prove it tomorrow.”

  
***

The finals play for a full 5 sets. Yuu’s used to playing matches all day; the Tokyo training camp taught him well. But it’s not the same. Training matches don’t have the intensity of real play, don’t have the absolute _requirement_ for victory.

They need to win this to go to Nationals. And they are fucking _going_ to Nationals. 

It starts off badly. They lose their first set due to being completely overwhelmed by Shiratorizawa, and in particular Ushijima. Asahi was right – while he is their ace, their entire team is incredibly strong. They’re not relying on a fluke; they’re even more of a powerhouse than Seijou was. Their coach has been stacking their roster with powerful geniuses for _years_ and the result is a team that delivers crushing blows. 

And yet, Karasuno’s strong and more than that, they’re scrappy. They’ve been insulted and ignored for years, have had to build their team by luck and hard work rather than innate ability. They rebound to take the second set after a long hard-fought deuce battle. It gives them the momentum to shake it off when they lose the third set. 

By fourth, exhaustion is starting to seep in. They’ve never played for so long so hard. Yuu can see the team’s speed slowing, can see mistakes starting to form before they’re corrected by force of will. They win the fourth set, and blaze on into the final. 

Ushijima is incredible. He holds his team together like an unshakable rock, rolling inexorably down a hill and crushing anything before it. His serves are blistering, and although by now Yuu’s able to receive them they still make his forearms burn every time. Everyone’s suffering, everyone’s in agony but is playing on despite the burn in their muscles and the fire in their lungs. 

Yuu doesn’t think he’s ever been as proud of any team he’s ever been on. They push through the pain, they push through the exhaustion, and they push through each lost point to win one back, and then another. The fans are in agony as they watch; hell, Yuu’s in agony every second he’s not on the court. 

In the end, though, he’s almost happy he’s not on the court for the final play. Because the team brings its most perfect, epic, _incredible_ synchronized attack yet. And out of the midst of the other four attacking spikers, Hinata leaps to deliver the final blow. 

It ends in tears, just like their Inter-High match with Seijou. But this time they’re tears of joy. Yuu rushes onto the court with the rest of the bench to leap onto the first-years who gave it their all. But it’s Asahi he’s watching, Asahi who’s sobbing with the rest of the third-years, utterly overwhelmed by it all.

They’re going to Nationals.

  
***

Yuu can barely walk. He and Asahi stagger home together after the post-match meeting, after being cheered and feted by the students at school, after telling each and every boy on the team just how awesome he is.

His thighs feel like a sea of fire. Every step is agony; by the time he reaches home he thinks he’ll collapse if he has to walk another meter. 

And he is _exhausted_. He nearly falls asleep at dinner, is hardly able to reply to his parents and Hikari’s desire for play-by-play reporting. Asahi answers for him, quiet and proud, and Yuu lets him partially because he’s too tired to talk but also because he loves seeing Asahi happy. 

Climbing the stairs to his room at home feels like a trial by literal fire. The only relief is when he’s finally able to sink down onto the floor and just _lie_. 

“Your Mom started the bath,” reports Asahi. 

Yuu groans. “You go first. Can’t get up again. Maybe not ever. Going to die here and turn into a skeleton. Bury me by the allotment.” 

“You’ll be fine,” says Asahi laughing, and he goes out to have a bath.

  
***

Yuu is dozing when Asahi returns, face flat on the tatami – he hasn’t even had the energy to put out the futons yet.

“Nishinoya? Nishinoya?”

He wakes up lazily, blinking up at the ace. “’s happening?”

“The bath is ready.”

Yuu stares at him.

“That means you have to get up,” prompts Asahi.

Yuu tries to pull his legs under him. They feel like cold concrete weights. He manages to stagger to his knees, and nearly tips into the wall when he tries to get up. Asahi catches him and pulls him up. “You okay?”

“Muscles’re fried,” replies Yuu, face buried in Asahi’s shoulder. He smells good, of shampoo and soap, his skin warm and clean.

“C’mon. I’ll help you.” Asahi starts pulling him and then, when Yuu’s legs tangle and he almost trips, he simply scoops up the libero and carries him.

“Hey…” protests Yuu vaguely, staring up at Asahi. 

“You could have walked,” points out the ace.

“Nuh-uh. Can’t walk ever again.”

“There we are, then.”

It’s actually nice, being carried by Asahi. He feels safe in a way he never knew he wanted, but now suddenly is loving. Feels soft and warm and cradled. 

It’s only a few steps to the bathroom, though, and then Asahi’s putting him down. “On you go,” he says, pushing Yuu towards the bath. Yuu starts stripping off his clothes and he hears the door click behind him; Asahi’s gone.

He washes and then gets in the bath; the water is still hot and he luxuriates in it, stretching out to his full length and resting his head against the lip. 

Slowly, his eyelids grow heavy…

  
***

Yuu is woken by something knocking. He looks up as Asahi pokes his head in. “Nishinoya?”

“Nn?” He raises his head groggily and nearly slips under the water. “Whoa!” He grabs the edge and catches himself, then looks up. “Wha’s happening?” he slurs.

“You’ve been in here for nearly twenty minutes. I just wanted to check on you.”

“Oh. Right.” Without thinking he gets up, water sluicing off his wrinkly skin, and steps out of the bath. Asahi goes beet red and turns, but as he leaves the heated water Yuu’s legs remember suddenly how pissed they are and give out under him. He hits the floor knees-first, then catches himself on his elbows, feeling dizzy from the heat and the exhaustion. 

“Nishinoya!” Asahi comes in, grabbing the towel off the counter and draping it over him. 

He’s so tired, so warm and exhausted. All he wants to curl up and go to sleep. 

“Tired,” he mutters, eyes sliding closed. 

He feels Asahi wrap the towel around him then pick him up again, holding him easily. Asahi, who smells delicious and clean, who’s strong and smart and gentle. “Love you so much,” he mumbles, head pressing against Asahi’s shoulder. 

“Um,” says Asahi, quietly. But Yuu’s already drifting into sleep.

  
***

When he wakes up, it’s with the autumn sun filtering in through the curtains. He stares at the diffuse light for a while, not really awake. His heart is soaring, because the first thing he remembers is their victory over Shiratorizawa. He remembers the team’s stupefied reactions, their shouts, their smiles, their tears. Remembers receiving a medal, Daichi and Suga taking the certificate and the trophy.

But as his memory broadens from that tiny pinpoint of a perfect moment, his headiness falters. He remembers exhaustion, dead-tired muscles, struggling to walk. Remembers Asahi, his smell, his face, his laugh. 

_Love you so much._

Yuu snaps up, heart pounding. He’s naked in bed, wrapped in a towel. Did he actually say it? Oh fuck, did he? He looks over at Asahi’s futon and sees empty tatami. The bedding’s not there. 

Yuu rips out of his futon and as he’s heading for the closet to grab clothes notices a note on his desk. 

_Nishinoya,_

_I’m going to the allotment this morning. Wanted some time to think. See you at school._

_Asahi_

Oh gods. He must’ve said it. And now… what?

He pulls his uniform out of the closet where somehow it was hung up – must have been Asahi who put out the futons and put away his clothes. 

Dressed he runs downstairs and grabs his schoolbag. Doesn’t bother with breakfast. Just shouts “Bye!” to Mom and sprints out the door. 

He’s got to fix this. Got to make it right. Deny, deny, deny. 

He runs all the way to the allotment, his legs tiring easily and growing quickly shaky after yesterday. He ignores their warning signs, pushes them all the harder, runs like the wind.

Yuu’s panting by the time he gets to the allotment. It’s sunny everywhere else but a small localized rain is falling over the community garden. Yuu ignores it, doesn’t bother with the umbrella in his bag, and hurries through the various plots of land. 

Asahi is standing in front of his family’s plot with an umbrella up, looking out at the verdant plants, his back to Yuu.

“Asahi-san!”

The ace turns, surprised. Yuu jogs up, panting, and folds over. His quads are heavy and molten, his knees shaking. “Sorry… about last night…” he pants, propping himself up with his hands on his thighs. “I was… just dreaming… it’s nothing. Really.”

Asahi’s expression becomes more distant. “You were thinking of someone else,” he says, flatly. 

Yuu swallows heavily. “I…”

“You were tired; you made a mistake. I understand. Don’t worry about it, Nishinoya.”

Asahi looks _shattered_. Somehow despite vacuuming his words back up, Yuu hasn’t made this better. Hasn’t fixed things. 

“It’s not… that,” says Yuu, struggling. “I just…” he wants to deny it. Wants to lie, wants to bury these stupid, dangerous feelings. At least, that’s what his brain wants. 

His heart wants him to tell the truth. And, ultimately, he’s always led with his heart. 

“I _do_ love you, Asahi-san. So fucking much. I love the way you always come back from defeat stronger, I love the way your eyes get frowny when you study too much but you keep smiling, I love the way you look at me like I’m _someone_. All I’ve wanted for _so long_ has been to tell you; it’s been killing me keeping it inside, but you’re my best friend and you need me to be there for you and I don’t want to make it weird between us especially since you’re living with me and have nowhere else to go and I’m sorry.” Utterly overwhelmed, words pouring out of his mouth willy-nilly, he cuts himself off and bows deeply. 

“But… you like girls. You _said_ that.”

Yuu straightens slightly, looking up. Asahi is staring down at him, shocked. Yuu speaks up: “Girls. And you. Just you. I told you – I don’t think gender matters to love.”

“Nishinoya…” He looks up. All around them the rain is stopping. Above them the dark cloud suddenly dissipates, disappearing into blue sky. The sun shines down, bathing them in its warmth. 

“Did you do that?” asks Yuu. 

Asahi nods slowly.

“Then… you’re not mad?”

“If you knew how long I’ve been in love with you,” begins Asahi shakily. Yuu steps forward; his rubbery legs give out under him and Asahi catches him, dropping the umbrella. Then they’re hugging, wrapped tight in each other’s arms, breathing in each other’s scents. It feels impossible, unreal, but it’s happening – he’s here, with Asahi, and they’re _together_. 

Yuu turns his head up, meets Asahi’s deliriously happy gaze. “Kiss me,” he says, and pulls himself up with his arms around Asahi’s neck as the ace bends down. All around them the world is bright and lush and shining. Asahi’s mouth is hot against his, sweetness mixed with saltiness, forceful without insisting too hard. It doesn’t feel anything like the tenderness he’s always imagined kissing a girl would be; they’re pushing against each other, both fierceness and ardour intermingling. But it feels _right._

They break away panting, Asahi’s strong fingers buried in the back of Yuu’s shirt; he can feel the ace’s warmth through the thin cotton. “It’s been torture living with you, waking up beside you every day, going to bed every night just a meter away and not being able to _say anything_.” Asahi’s voice is rough, almost hoarse with months of frustration. 

“I know. I know.” Yuu’s still holding Asahi’s shoulders; he can feel their broad stretch, the firmness of the muscle there. He presses his nose against Asahi’s shirt and breathes in – fabric softener, soap, and aftershave. 

When Asahi speaks, Yuu feels the reverberations, the low hum of his voice through the wall of his chest. “You’ve always been so…”

“Aggressively straight?” asks Yuu with a wicked smile, looking up.

“ _Teasing_ ,” replies Asahi. “Sucking on those popsicle sticks; sauntering around in just a towel, constantly complimenting me. Do you know how crazy you’ve been driving me?”

Yuu laughs. “I tried to stop. After you came out. I swear, I wasn’t trying to mess with you.”

“I know. You’re just naturally… sexy,” says Asahi, almost choking on the word. Yuu chortles. 

“You just kissed me, Asahi-san. You’re allowed to call me sexy.”

“Nishinoya…”

“You’re also allowed to call me Yuu.”

Asahi blushes, and it’s cute as fuck. “Yuu…”

Yuu smiles, heart curling contentedly in his chest. “I like the sound of that.” He forces his shaking legs to support him as he gets on his tiptoes, his face close beneath Asahi’s. “I’d like it even more if you kissed me again,” he whispers. 

Asahi does; this time there’s more tenderness, more passion. The heat of it makes Yuu’s head spin. He’s panting when they break apart, his body leaning into Asahi’s strength, craving closeness. 

“And you said there were no happy endings,” says Yuu, grinning. 

Asahi smiles back. “I think this is just the beginning.”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I've really enjoyed this verse, so you may see more in it in the future...


End file.
